The Escape
by soaper410
Summary: A Jaime/Sansa centered fiction. Jaime has returned to King's Landing while Sansa is still there and still is to wed Joffrey. The story starts sevearal months after Jaime has returned.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa swallowed harshly, her blue eyes turning as cold as she felt inside. Jaime was on top of Cersei. _No not on top. Inside. _Sansa listened to the slapping of their flesh, she could hear Cersei's moans and his grunts. _I know those grunts._ She just thought they were only for her. She thought….a lot of things that clearly were not true.

_Ayra was right. You are a stupid and silly little girl. _She could see her father's head being torn from his body. She feel the Kingsguard's taking turns kicking her and beating her. Joffrey was not even the rightful king. He was the bastard son of Cerseri and Jaime Lannister. The product of…incest or whatever this was she was watching.

She could have stood there for seconds or hours. She didn't know, just watching them continue to fuck. Sansa briefly thought that at least one of them should have noticed her standing there. She wasn't more than 10 feet away. Just standing there. Where they really so caught up in each other as to not notice her?

_He swore to me. He swore to me these were lies. Vicious lies. He told me my father was mistaken and set up. He acted disgusted that I could even ask the question. _Sansa let out a loud laugh mocking herself for her stupidity. Both Cerseri and Jaime stopped and looked toward her. The Queen had the decency to look embarrassed as she grabbed first full of sheets to cover herself.

Sansa couldn't meet Jaime's eyes. _His eyes will mock me. He's face will probably be smug and proud of himself. _So, instead she looked at Cersei. "Your Grace. Forgive me for disturbing you. I just came to ask her Grace whether I should come here in the morning to get ready or if you would come to my chambers.

She heard Jaime say her name. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him throwing his clothes on. Sansa refused to break the Queen's gaze. _Don't cry. Don't show embarrassment. Just stand there and act as if Jaime isn't here. Don't look at him._

"Sansa," Jaime said louder and more anxious than before. _Ignore him. Don't look. Don't give him the satisfaction of smirking in your face. Just don't look at him. _

Cerseri's voice shook. "I will come to yo..your room little dove."

Sansa turned on her heel and immediately left the bedchamber. She heard Jaime say her name again, deceivingly desperate. She acted like she didn't hear him. Sansa grabbed the skirts of her dress and ran as fast as she could. Her heels clicked loudly down the stairs as she ran down the endless stairs and hallways. She could vaguely hear Jaime calling out to her but ran as fast as she could.

Jaime for his part, was still trying to lace up his pants and keep his unlaced boots from falling off his feet. He swallowed harshly, trying to keep her silver dress in his sight but soon lost her. _Lost her. _Jaime stopped running and let those words wash over him. He'd never really had her but now….now he'd lost whatever trust he gained. Jaime briefly thought about tomorrow. What if he couldn't find her tonight? Jaime shook his head. _Sansa Start was a lot of things but she would never be late to her own damn wedding. It would be too un-lady like for her. _

The Castle Garden

Sansa sat down, her back resting against one tree and using its branches to hid her figure in the shadows. She put her hand over her mouth to muffled her sob while her shoulders shook harshly. _They were lovers. The woman Jaime had talked about, the only woman he had ever loved was…his sister. _ Sansa looked around the garden which was only lit by the torches of the Red Keep. She wondered why he she'd chosen here. _Because I am as warped as they are now. Their first kiss had happened here, almost in this exact spot under the tree grove.. That was the day that Jaime found her in the hallway, bleeding and bruised. Joffrey had been particularly cruel that day, preferring to use a broken part of a chair to beat her for hours. He'd never got his hands dirty so to speak , instead instructing the Kingsguard where to hit her and how hard. She still wasn't sure what Jaime did after they parted ways, but that had been the last time Joffrey or the guards had laid a hand on her._

Sansa emptied her stomach onto the soft ground and leaned back against a tree. She prayed silent prayers to the Old Gods and the New. _Keep Robb safe. Keep Mother safe. Let every Lannister die a thousand deaths. _She realized after tomorrow she would be one of those Lannisters. From the day Jaime escaped from Robb's camp, Sansa knew she would never leave King's Landing. She assumed she would be killed to teach the Stark's another lesson. Instead she was to be made Queen. _Queen? No she would be the wife of a bastard, born of incest. Stannis is the rightful King. Cersei and Jaime are traitors. They should be killed on the spot. Joffrey should too. _Sansa threw up again.

Tyrion's Bedchamber

Tyrion gave his brother a cup of wine which Jaime gulped down. The servant refilled the cup and Jaime washed it down again. _How the fuck could I be so damn stupid? There were hundreds of guards in preparation for the wedding. She wouldn't get out. _

"Care to tell me what has you so damned upset?" asked the dwarf.

"Someone caught us tonight." Tyrion's eyes grew wider but his expression remained miffed. _Which us was it? He seen with his own eyes the way the Stark girl's eyes shone when his brother walked into the room and the way Jaime's eyes followed her. Everyone at Court knew how protective Jaime was of the girl and how much she preferred Jaime's company to her betrothed. _As Tyrion looked at his brother longer, he realized it had been Cersei.

Tyrion cocked his head to the side and watched his brother drink more wine. _Jaime and Cersei should be taking the children and getting the hell out of King's Landing. If they were lucky they could get back to Casterly Rock and hope whoever took over the Iron Throne would spare at least the children_

"Sansa saw us," explained Jaime. "She couldn't even look at me."

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, observing his brother. Jaime rarely drank this much. Jaime's cool-demeanor was off. His brow was worried, his face full of tension and sadness. Jaime laughed out loud, a cruel and cold laugh. It reminded Tyrion of their father. It was the laugh he'd mustered as every guard fucked Tysha for a coin of silver.

"What does it matter? She is marrying Joffrey tomorrow, not you."

Jaime's odd smile turned sour, his jaw tightening and his eyes seemingly changing to a darker hue. Jaime leaned over the table and threw up a nasty combination of food and the recently drank wine.

Tyrion understood the sentiment. Joffrey wasn't just cruel. He was sadistic and broken. Sansa had already been physically abused by him more times than he could count. _Tomorrow night will likely be filled with terror for the poor girl. My idiot nephew will not care if she is in pain or uncomfortable. Hell, he'll probably like it the more he hurts her. _

Jaime abruptly got up off the chair, leaving the room at once without another word. Tyrion had only seen his brother like this when Cersei's hand was promised to Robert Baretheon.

The Throne Room

Jaime watched Sansa carefully. Sansa's hair was down, curling around her shoulders. She wore a cornet of gold with onyx stones marking her in Baretheon colors. Her silver gown was decorated with pearls and diamonds. Her breasts sat high on the neckline, the sleeves long and billowing. She had done her duty well during the ceremony and now she looked every bit the beautiful maiden, marrying her King.

She managed to smile the few times he kissed her lips and acted like she'd never experienced the brush of another's lips to hers. Jaime knew from experience that Sansa had been kissed, many times before. _He knew how her tongue tasted in his mouth. He knew the sound she made in the back of her throat, like a kitten's purr. _

She nodded politely as family after family offered gifts and smiles to the couple. Tywin had gone first. He gave the couple a large pair of Lannister Lions made of gold to sit at the foot of the Thrones. They were impressive with emeralds for eyes and "Hear Me Roar" written on the sides. Since, they had been given countless jewels and lavish fabrics .

Jaime had been staring at her for the last hour, drinking heavily. Seeing a break between two lesser households presenting gifts, Jaime walked over to the thrones and bowed dramatically. Sansa's lips pressed together harshly, his eyes still not meeting his.

"My King. My Queen. I too have a gift for you. As the Uncle of the Groom and the former prisoner of the Bride's family, I have a unique gift for the happy couple." Several roars of laughter came from the audience while others whispered of Jaime and Sansa's relationship. Jaime signaled for the Lannister grooms to come forward with their hands full, but covering their treasures. "Your Grace, I have bought you presents for the future. For Joffrey he'd bought a golden crown in the same fashion as Joffrey's only much smaller. "For your heir that will no doubt soon be in your Queen's belly."

Sansa met his gaze. His face was smiling, his expression one of a wicked teenage boy playing a trick on someone. Jaime was taking in Sansa, glad that she was at least paying attention to him even if it was out of hatred and rage.

Joffrey's smile sent a shiver up Sansa's back. He loudly pronounced, "By the end of tonight she will have a child in her belly. No matter how many times it takes." Sansa turned a deep shade of red, her eyes looking down at the floor. Jaime mentally reminded himself to appear calm and jovial. "Of course Your Grace will treat his Queen with nothing but the kindness and respect she deserves and the crown will symbolize the children she will bless you with." _Joffrey please be gentle with her tonight. _

"And for my Queen." The audience gasped as they observed a fist of fur and saw the present moving. Sansa gasped as did the crowd as they recognized what they were seeing. Sansa's eyes filled with tears, the ball of fur looked just like Lady did the day her brothers had come home with her. _She's loves it. She loves it like I knew she would from the day I thought of it._

"It is part wolf, My Queen. I give you this from your new family, a gift to represent your old one. " _Please just forget what you saw last night._

Sansa got up from her throne and walked down to the groom holding the animal. Sansa took the animal in her hands, realizing it was a boy . "He is beautiful. Thank you Ja…Ser Jaime. I shall treasure him always." For just a split second, Jaime saw Sansa's eyes light up and a genuine smile cross her face. Before she turned back to Joffrey, who wore a frown. _If I cannot be there to protect you, maybe the animal will. _

Joffrey seemed less than thrilled with the gift but dutifully thanked his uncle. Jaime smirked and looked back at the throne asking the King for one favor in return in a joking manner.

Joffrey leaned back on the throne and asked what it is was.

"I only wish to be allowed to kiss your bride and welcome her properly into the family." Joffrey smiled and nodded. Sansa's eyes were filled with something between fire and terror as Jaime leaned over her. She breathed in his scent for a second before he slowly touched one of her cheeks with his lips. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye before moving to the other cheek. The contact was all too brief before he pulled back again and walked out of the side gallery without a second glance.

"What shall you name him?" asked Tommen from the side, reaching his hand out to brush the fur of the wolf.

She watched as Jaime left_. He did this to protect me. She smiled brightly, knowing exactly what name the pup would have. He shall be my sword against Joffrey, just like the one her father had. _

" _I shall name his Ice." _

Joffrey seemed pleased with the name. _He must not remember that was the name of my Father's sword. _Joffrey then announced to the audience that it was time he that he make his wife a maiden no more. Sansa felt her stomach clinch harshly and her cheeks reddened again. She held on to Ice tightly as several shouts came from the back doors. Sansa's eyes met Tywin Lannister who was looking at her with his normal expressionless face. She watched as the large crowd split as a sea of Knights dashed towards the King.

"Your Grace. Forgive us from interrupting your service but it cannot be helped."

Joffrey's eyes flashed fire, "What is it?"

"Word from the battlefield. Robb Stark has sent a host of his army to kidnap the Queen as well as Lady Ayra Stark. They have sent word that your Grace did not hold up their end of the prisoner exchange." Gasps were heard throughout the room as all eyes turned towards her.

Joffrey loudly scoffed and announced to the crowd that he would single-handily defeat any traitor sent to steal his Wife.

The Knight continued. "Your Grace there is now a ransom of 1000 golden dragons to the person or persons who can bring the ladies of Winterfell back to the North." The crowds gasped again. That was a huge ransom even for most of the landowners and lesser Lords. "They are said to be approached King's Landing by the next sunset. Several hundred at least. More coming a day or two behind."

Tywin Lannister yelled out to Joffrey demanding a small council be called immediately. Joffrey seemed confused for a moment but soon agreed, "We shall meet in the Banquet Hall in 10 minutes." Joffrey kissed Sansa harshly and promised her that he would join her soon in his bedchamber. "But first I must plot a way to kill your treasonous brother and show him you are mind."

The Small Council Chamber

Jaime was sure the wine was affecting him. _There is no way this is happening. Joffrey would never allow it. Cersei would never allow it. The gods would never allow it. _

Tywin stood in the middle of the room. "You will take The King's wife to Casterly Rock immediately. You will stay there with her until we have defeated the enemy."

He watched as Cersei crossed her arms, clearly angry with her arms. _She looks livid. _Tyrion wore a worried expression, as did Petyr Baelish. Joffrey looked terrified and seemed to sink into the wall he was standing on. He asked when they were to leave.

Joffrey spoke up, "Immediately. Tell my wife that she will have to wait until I kill her brother before I will put my son in her belly."

Tywin agreed, "We've had your horse and one for the Lady. You will need to leave before first light."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sansa's Bedchamber**

Sansa couldn't stop the tremble in her hands or the tight feeling in her stomach. _The monster I married is trying to kill my brother who has come to rescue me. _She'd already prayed for Robb and the other knights safety. She wouldn't pray for her rescue. She wasn't that naïve or hopeful anymore. _I am never leaving King's Landing alive. _

Her thoughts turned toward Joffrey again. _The women in Winterfell use to whisper about the horrors of the wedding night. They all talked of duty and blood and patience._ She shuttered. Joffrey would have no patience. _Still if he is here with me, he can't be out there fighting Robb. _Sansa breathed in deeply, in part judging her own stupidity again. _He would never be out fighting Robb or any worthy man. Joffrey would never actually fight anything without knowing it was a rigged fight in his favor. _

Her thoughts went to those who would be fighting. _The Hound would be out there. Kettleblack was probably going to stay on the outside of the fighting. Sandor would kill as many men as he could, they need not even be Stark men. He'll just kill for the sport. Despite the kindness he has shown me, he will also be bloodthirsty. Then Jaime…._

"You must not think about that," she mentally chided herself but instead her thoughts went back to the first time she saw him after his escape in King.

There had been a grand parade through the winding streets with Jaime dressed in all white. Women threw flowers and strips of fabric from their hands at him before an elaborate ceremony on the grounds of the Castle.

As Jaime glided off his horse, he'd dutifully bowed to Joffrey as the King's eyes danced with excitement. Jaime's eyes in contrast seemed angry and saddened. . His hair was a darker blonde than she'd remembered and his nails appeared dirty with a few open cuts on his hands. But he did look make a sight in his white and gold.

Joffrey loudly greeted, "Uncle Jaime! You have done a great service to your King. Your escape will be known throughout Westeros! Songs will be song about how you escaped from the Wolf's den."

Jaime formally thanked Joffrey before he addressed her. "My Lady Stark."

"Ser Jaime, how wonderful that you have returned to us," Sansa said stoically. He'd looked at her with a curious glare before joking that, "You are probably none too pleased of my return."

She made sure to hold his stare, "My brother Robb is a traitor to King Joffrey and to all Westeros. I love my King with all my heart and celebrate your return."

He seemed unimpressed with her speaking but said nothing. Instead he bowed and turned his attention back to Joffrey.

Sansa's thoughts turned back to the present and looked at the door longingly. Part of her wanted Joffrey to just come and bed her. Most of her wanted to delay laying with Joffrey as long as she could. All of her wished she could escape back to Winterfell, back to her Mother and Robb.

Jaime traveled the long winding stairwells behind Varys, holding a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. He could hear the murmurs of the wedding guests from behind hidden walls as he crept down a long and dark hallway. Varys pushed open and door and wished Jaime good luck before taking the torch and going back the way he came.

Jaime quietly entered the room and walked around the corner, taking care not to make noise. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sansa, her back facing him. _She is beautiful. It still was odd to him, finding another woman beside Cersei desirable. _He took a second to look at her, the ivory satin dress clinging to her back and rear. Jaime saw the wolf lying on the floor playing with shreds of a once fine dress.

"Sansa," Jaime whispered trying not to scare her.

Her head spun, causing her copper locks to float through the air. For a second he could see a look of relief wash over a second before a look of pure hatred.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in the chambers?" she practically spit out. _What are you hoping Joffrey catches us? Is Robb already here?_

"I have been ordered to take you from King's Landing." He watched as Sansa's eyes grew large and filled with true excitement. He knew he shouldn't lie to her but he needed her to willingly go with him. He gave her body a long look of appreciation. Her breasts sat high, her nipples hard against the near sheer material.

Sansa reddened at his intense glare before scolding him, "Ser. You should avert your eyes. I am a Lady and married woman."

Jaime predatory look reminded her of a lion. "Yes but does that rule apply if I have seen the Lady and married woman in less?'

Sansa gasped out loud and walked the few steps to him, placing her hand of his mouth. Her eyes were wild with worry and begged him to keep his voice down. Jaime placed a small kiss on the inside of her fingertips that were trying to silence him. She pulled her fingers back immediately as though she'd been burned .The pup let out a yelp of a bark realizing something exciting was going on.

Jaime dutifully turned around and walked to see the view from a window. He spoke over his back warning her to "wear something for riding. We will be on horseback most of the day." _And for several after that, but we will spare her that detail for the time being._

A moment later he heard clothes rustling and trunks being opened. _A great battle was coming but he was running away. He felt a momentary pang of longing to be out on the field, sending his blade through the bellies of his enemy. _He breathed in the air of the night._ He could smell the impending battle: the smell of sex from scared men and whores mixed with the fear of piss running down young lads legs. It was still a better smell than of a battle. Those smells of blood and rot, death and shit would permeate the air soon._

_As a prisoner in the dark of Riverrun's dungeons he'd smelled the later smells for months. Those were the smells that sank into his skin and hair. Those were the smells that the Lady Catlyn Stark had to endure everytime she came to see me._

_Ned Stark was dead. Now that the cripple and the younger boy are rotting in the crypts of Winterfell too. The younger girl had been missing since Eddard lost his head. There was no doubt she was as dead as the rest. Now I'm stealing her only daughter while her only son rides into a battle he cannot win._

"I am ready." Sansa spoke quietly. Jaime turned around to her dressed in a grey dress. The material was made for a Lady of Winterfell and not for the lavishness of a Queen of Westeros. Her hair was braided and hung over her shoulder. _That was the same way she wore her hair the night at the tower. _His stomach clinched at the brief memory of that night. Instead he moved his attention to the pup in her arms

"We cannot take him." _Fuck. There is no way she is going to leave it behind._

"He is coming. He is mine and I will not leave a Wolf among Lions." _Why do you care if I take a wolf you just gave me. We are going to meet Robb and the wolf will go with me._

"No. The ride would be too much and he cannot keep up. He is only several moons old." _ The reason I gave that thing to you was to protect you from Joffrey. Now that isn't an issue. _Her eyes showed suspicion. _Gods. She is going to realize we aren't going to her brother's camp. _

"Fine. But you are responsible for holding him. I am a Knight of the Kingsguard , I protect Kings and Queens. My job is to do as the King and now the Hand has commanded me do. I do not protect pups."

Sansa smiled sweetly, "It is so nice that you shall honor your vows as a Knight. Whatever has caused the change in disposition?" _If he thinks I am going to pretend like last night did not happen, he is sadly mistaken._

Jaime looked at her calmly before smirking slightly. "My Queen shall we depart?"

Sansa excitedly nodded and followed Jaime from the passageway he'd come from.

Cersei drank another gulp of wine as she watched Jaime and his small group leave in the quiet of the night. She was sure he would come to her tonight, particularly after last night. He'd stopped in mid fuck to go chase after her. She had waited for him to come back and finish but her bed remained empty.

Cersei refilled her wine glass. She knew Jaime was still angry with her but his desire for her last night proved what she'd always known. They were meant to be together. She briefly flashed back to the night Jaime returned. The night before the great parade in King's Landing.

He'd come seeking her in the shadows. Instead he'd found Lancel far too familiar with her bedchambers for Jaime's liking. She'd try to deny that another was in her bed but he knew the truth.

"He was a substitute for you. Forget him. You are back and now we can…"

But he'd cut her off and left in a fury. Jaime had sought out Lancel that night and killed him with a single sword swing. Jaime has then taken out his dagger and began slicing the boy into ribbons of skin and blood. Jaime had even cut himself with his dagger as he kept stabbing at the lifeless boy.

Tyrion's most trusted men had taken the torn up remains and left them in the gutters of Flea's Bottom where they'd gone unnoticed. There were rumors of where Lancel had gone: back home, to fight with the Lannisters near River Run, but none were anywhere near the truth.

From the night of Lancel's murder and Jaime's return until last night, she had missed her lover. He'd been physically absent from her bed and had avoided her outside of court duties. Now he was gone again, perhaps for weeks or months. Gone with Sansa.

In a fit she threw her cup against the wall, before calming herself down. _We are connected like no other. She is a poor distraction. He used her to make me jealous and angry. _Cersei could admit to herself that she didn't quite believe that yet but perhaps with another cup of wine that would change.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later

Jaime was tired. The first few hours of their journey had been seamless as they rode out of King's Landing. But mid-afternoon Sansa had thrown her first fit demanding to know why they had not seen any signs of Stark men and were nowhere near the King's Road. Of course she'd figured out they were headed west, towards the Lannister's House seat.

She called him every name in the book and had tried to run away on both the horse and then later on her feet. She'd demanded to be taken to Robb's camp until her voice grew horse. She reminded all of them loudly and often that she was the Queen and her station far outranked all of theirs.

But the three men were far more scared of the Kingslayer than they were of a helpless woman child. Of course for the rest of the day, she made veiled comments about his honor and her voice dripped with loathing.

The first night she'd refused to come down from her horse to make camp. He'd drug her off of it as she tried with poise to stay on. Then the wolf he'd gifted her with had bitten the hell out of his finger, sending him bleeding and her smiling brightly.

Still neither one had slept at all that night. She'd laid flat on her back on the cold wet ground pretending to be asleep. He sat up, leaning against a tree waiting for her to try and run. She tried twice before he threatened to sleep on top of her to keep her from running.

Yesterday, Sansa did nothing out of the ordinary. Spoke no words. Made no sounds. She didn't try to escape or run. She just sat side-saddled on the horse with the pup on her lap. Somehow her saying nothing and doing nothing was just as bad her constant yipping and trying to flee.

Today was the worst so far. Now she was openly talking with the youngest of the three men riding with them. She laughed when he tried to be witty and gave him a dazzling smile when he completed her beauty. His name was Ewin something. He had inky black hair and dull brown eyes. _If she thinks this is bothering me, she is mistaken._

But four hours of mindless chattering about how clever and brave Ewin was and he had it. Jaime slowed his horse and ordered the three knights to go and find something to eat. "There is a creek about a mile up the road, there should be small game and fish. I'll stay with the Lady." The three men rode off as Sansa's jaw clinched. He waited for her to start chastising him but instead she got off her horse on her own and let Ice walk on the ground.

"Sansa," he said a little more irritated than he meant to sound. He repeated her name four more times, growing louder with each repeated word.

"Yes Ser Jaime," she said deceivingly sweet.

It was Jaime's turn to be silent. It had thrown him for a loop that she'd answered. _Do I apologize for taking her away from King's Landing or lying about? For fucking Cersei? For her catching me fucking Cersei? _

Sansa seized the opportunity, "I see your wits and vocabulary have much improved since our travel began."

Jaime let out a laugh which was followed by Ice yelping at the sound, "Luckily the Lady does not suffer the affliction."

"I am Queen now. You will address me as such. Unless you have forgotten that I married your son." _She sounds like Cersei right now. Her voice low but spat her words like a serpent's tongue. She's clearly trying to prove something to me or herself. _

"He is not my son." Jaime said through clinched teeth. He knew the guards were at least half a mile from here by now but neither of them could risk anyone hearing.

"Did you kill Jon Arryn yourself or did you have someone else do your bidding?" she asked with her voice only slightly cracking.

"Sansa," he warned.

"What of Stannis Barethon? How was he able to escape and send ravens to all the High Lords and Knights of Seven Kingdoms telling them about your treachery?"

"Sansa. Stop this right now."

"Or what? You will chop of my head?" she said in a quiet but angry voice. "You will steal me away in the night hours when my brother is set to rescue me? Perhaps you will threaten to kill the only sibling I have left."

Jaime rolled his eyes dramatically enjoying their dance of wits. "I thought you were now addressing the boy at the Wall as your brother now."

Sansa swallowed. He was right, she had started thinking of Jon as her brother. _Once Bran and Rickon died and Ayra left, I needed someone besides Robb._ But instead she quipped, "Oh are we only speaking of other men's bastards then?"

They went on for some time. For each of her silver tongued replies, he had a harsh truth back to her. She grew more irritated. He grew more amused. Eventually Sansa broke the match of wits when she asked "why her? You could have any woman in all Seven Kingdoms."

Jaime looked at her for a moment before answering. "I love her. I have always loved her. "

Sansa looked at him strangely. She loved Robb and Brann. Perhaps she even cared about Theon and Jon. But to lay with them? It made her stomach twist in knots. _I should feel disgusted that he'd touched me between my thighs with the same hands he touched his sister._ But instead it made her feel angry and used. _He will never touch me again. _

Her silence bothered Jaime. _She was judging him. She was disapproving of his relationship with Cersei. How dare she think to understand my relationship with Cersei. After everything I've done for her and she wants to sit in judgment of us? The T__argaryens married each other for centuries. Hmmm..that is a good assertion._

"The Targaryens married each other for centuries. They thought mixing the bloodlines was far more grotesque than anything they did with each other. No one dared to question them . " _Not a perfect argument to be sure but there is some merit to it._

Sansa thought about it for a moment. That was true. "They say you could flip a coin when a child of that House was born. There was an even chance that the child would end up mad. Do you suppose that is why he is like he is."

Jaime clinched his teeth. She meant Joffrey. She questioned if the reason Joffrey was cruel and sadistic was because he and Cersei were his parents. He had the same question; he'd just never voiced it aloud. _I know Tyrion has similar thoughts although he never says anything either. _

"But you faced sure death if King Robert ever discovered that you were bedding his wife. He would have killed you and Cersei and every Lannister in the realm."

Jaime looked at her seriously for a moment, knowing he risked angering her more. "Do you remember what you told me that night at the Tower. "

She didn't answer his question as the sounds of the other guardsmen filtered through the woods.

The meal that night had been overcooked fish. Soon after, the guardsmen had fallen asleep and Sansa had managed to fall asleep too. He watched the embers of the fire dance across face as she slept hard on the ground.

It had been a eight days since his return. This night, Tyrion had sent a whore matching Jaime's request to his bedchamber. She'd been blonde but the wrong shade and her green eyes were far too deep green for his taste. Still, he'd managed to kiss her clumsily and her hands had touched his cock with much experience but little knowledge of what he liked. He'd harden but then became so disgusted he'd thrown her out of his room. After he'd calmed himself down, he decided to seek out his sister and lie about what happened with he and the whore._ She should be suffering too. _

But he stumbled down the wrong stairwell and smacked right into an auburn haired girl wearing a slip of a nightgown. Between his drunkenness and her speed, the force pushed him back against a wall. She barely acknowledged he was there, instead she caught her footing and continued to run down the dark hallway.

A moment later Tyrion had come rushing down the hall, yelling Sansa's name and barking orders to "find her now." Jaime pretended to have seen no one but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you in such a hurry to find the girl? I really didn't think High born ladies were to your liking."

Tyrion made a joke of their father being the one, "Who believed I was not worthy to marry the goat of a high born lady much less a Lady of Winterfell. But Jamie I must find the girl."

"Why?"

"A raven arrived today from the North. Theon Greyjoy has apparently reunited with the Kraken. He has taken Wintefell and in a battle killed the two young wolfs."

Jaime didn't look horrified but instead surprised. He'd met the Greyjoy boy while they were in the North. He did not seem like the conquering type. More Loras Tyrell and less well…less Jaime Lannister. That little twit of a boy who was led around by his cock had killed the younger Stark boys? _Interesting. _

Tyrion continued. "Our nephew decided he would share this news with Lady Stark during dinner in front of court. He kept telling everyone he was celebrating and finally during the toast, he surprised the girl with the tidings that her two brothers were dead and Winterfell was no longer a warden of the Starks."

He lied to his brother and pointed the guards down a close hallway and then slowly walked the way he'd seen the girl run down moments before.

He found her alright. In the tower that overlooked the Mudgate. She had managed to climb up to window and stand it its long opening. _Just like the cripple before I pushed him._ Only she was facing outwards, her night gowns billowing in the breeze over the bay but her hair stayed in the braid across her shoulder. She looked like some odd sea witch, commanding the water at her will.

She wasn't crying and instead just stared ahead into Blackwater. Her eyes were glazed but searching for something. He felt himself sober somewhat when he realized what she meant to do. Jaime cared less about her life and more about the war that would only intensify if another Stark child was dead.

"I would recommend jumping to your right and leaning forward. It's easier to break your neck that way." She gasped in surprise that he was there and then took a foot closer to the edge." _You never were very good at calming people down._

"I wish to be alone, if you would kindly excuse me." She stayed facing the water and expecting him to leave. Instead he quipped again. "Your Mother and the King of the North will be so disappointed when they find all this war and dying was for naught."

She had been affected by his words but stayed standing on the ledge. "Did you hear the tidings the raven brought?"

"Yes I am sorry about Bran and…the other one."

Sansa stayed quiet, too quiet. Finally when she spoke, her voice was soft "Do you suppose that they were burned together?"

He'd been unable to answer her, but she kept asking questions, looking out over the water. "Father always said there must be a Stark at Winterfell. Do you suppose their bones would suffice?", "How loud do you think their screams were?" "Do you think Theon set the fire himself or had one of his men do it for him? Where were Summer and Shaggydog?"

She turned quiet again for a while. Both just stood there until she lost herself in another bout of questions "Do you think the Old Gods live here in the South."

_Finally a question I can answer. _"The trees were all cut down centuries ago My Lady. There are no Godswood left this far South."

"So they say. But if Gods are Gods, they should be able to exist beyond a simple axe." _Jaime suddenly felt sober. _"I hope the Old Gods are too far away to hear me tonight."

Jaime asked for clarification. _She is standing at the fucking window ready to jump to her death and you ask her a question because her words make little sense._

"I told Joffrey that I was glad they were dead. That Bran and Rickon deserved to die because they supported Robb. I've called my father a traitor to everyone in the Seven Kingdoms. I have wished my Brother lose every battle he is in. Tonight I raised my cup to the death of my mother's own children and then another to hope my Mother and Robb die soon." Jaime watched as she breathed in the air with resolve and grabbed her arm as she leaned forward.

The next few seconds were a blur of limbs. He'd managed to grab her before she fully went out the window but her legs and arms scarped the outside walls causing small cuts as he tried to lift her up. She fought hard, trying to get her him to drop her. But she was a little thing and he was…well Jaime Lannister. Once he got her up, he had more issues getting her back inside. She kept moving and turning, twisting to try and get away.

Even after she was fully inside, she continued to fight him. She'd flailed her legs and arms trying to claw her way back to the window but Jaime was far too strong for the girl. He'd never held a crying woman before save Cersei and that had never been desperate like this. His sister had been ashamed of her tears. Sansa seemed to drown in them. Her body violently shook for hours until finally she become so tired she had no choice but to quit fighting. Even as her body wore down, her tired voice repeated over and over again the same plea, "Let me go. Please just let me go."

As he brought himself back to the present, he could still hear Sansa's screams begging for him to let her go, to let her die.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her sleeping soundly on the cold ground. They would be in the Westerlands tomorrow night if they could keep a good pace. Jaime knew that there would be welcoming Inns once they reached his home. Then it would another day's journey to Casterly Rock.

He briefly wondered if Robb Stark was dead yet. Sending a few hundred men to King's Landing would prove to be his death no doubt. His father's battle plan was to send several thousand men out, to finish the King of the North once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for the very nice comments and PMs so far :)

Chapter 4

Jaime felt a cold shiver trace down his back as they traveled around the outskirts of Lannisport. The town was large and beautiful with its views of the Sunset Sea and its riches from the gold mines.

In the distance was Casterly Rock, large and dark rising out of the mountain. He could smell the mines from here, a distinct combination of rock and money and power. They'd come the long way to avoid being seen by too many of the townspeople both for safety and practical purposes.

Dozens of house workers came out to greet them. They all bowed to her calling "Your Grace" and "My Queen." It reminded her of the Royal Processional at Winterfell. _Except Cersei was beautiful and clean and I've worn the same dress for nearly five days time without changing. _She was quickly shown to her chambers, a group of rooms that overlooked the sea. She was dirty. Her boots and dress were caked with dried mud. She smelled of sweet and dirt and horses. A young girl named Gemma helped her with her with a warm bath and oils for her hair and body.

She ate alone in the solar that night and went to bed quickly. She awoke hours later to find Jaime at the end of her bed. His hair was messy but his clothes were clean. He had a cup of wine in one hand and the other hand was hiding something behind his back.

It was dark outside but her room was well lit with the hearth and various candles. Sansa didn't bother to cover herself up as she sat up.

"What are you doing here? _Jaime smiled at her tone. It wasn't one of shock or disgust. Rather it was one of genuine curiosity._

"What else would I be here for? I should be hurt that you didn't wait up for me?" His eyes had a devilish gleam in his eye. His other hand came around to show a gold platter full of sugared cakes and treats.

She smiled, a rare geniune smile. _She loved when he did this. Bringing sweet treats from the kitchen late at night had become a nightly occurrence in the weeks before her wedding. The first time Jaime had done this was the night Joffrey had chastised her for reaching for a lemoncake at dinner. Joffrey had groped her in front of the entire court and warned her that she better not get fat. _

She stuffed her mouth with a cherry dessert first, taking care to lick the residue off her fingers. "This is delicious. What's it called?" By now he was laying across the end of the bed, the platter in between them.

"Cherry Cake. Clever name really. Not sure where they came up with it." She smiled at him teasing her. _Three moons ago, I would have blushed at his insult. Now I welcome it._

"This was my mother's favorite dessert. She always had cherries in this little blue bowl in her solar. We'd have cherry cake served at least twice a week."

Sansa stuffed another morsel in her mouth, trying to be as ladylike as possible. She swallowed and asked why she'd never seen him or either of his siblings eating anything with cherries on.

Jaime cocked his head to the side in an indifferent manner, "Once my Mother died, my Father decided how we could mourn."

"What do you mean?" she took Jaime's cup from his hand and drank a sip from it.

"He could speak of her. He could remember her being beautiful and sweet. But the three of us were not allowed to talk of her at all. After a time, it seemed odd to even think about her. The only time he spoke of her to me was to tell me how disappointed she would be in me becoming a glorified babysitter for a King."

She listened intently as he spoke of Joanna Lannister. "When she wanted something or demanded something, Father would just do it."

He couldn't remember what she looked like but knew she smelled like lavender and some other spice. She was kind. He even confided that she'd once caught he and Cersei and moved his room to the other end of the house. She listened as he told stories about his first sword and later of his father trying to marry him to Lysa Tully.

"You almost married my aunt?"

Jaime just laughed, "Seems the Gods believed you should be my niece one way or another."

Sansa turned serious for a moment. "Is that why you joined the Knightsguard?"

"Perhaps I had many reasons."

Sansa looked him the eye, "Perhaps Cersei being Robert's Queen another?" He remained quiet, so she continued. "Perhaps you knew you'd end up disappointing your Father if you took your places as the heir of Casterly Rock so you went ahead and disappointed him earlier rather than later."

"Sansa," he said with a mixture of hesitation and warning..

"Why is that you can say whatever you wish and claim it is because you speak only truths. Yet when someone brings you a truth, it becomes rude or false."

The two shared a few more bits of dessert before he bid her a goodnight. He took one of her hands and kissed her fingers. Slowly he turned her hand around, bringing her wrist up to kiss it as well. She breathed a little deeper as said his name warningly.

He trailed a line of kisses down her bare arm until he reached the material of her night gown. He smiled and wished his Queen goodnight before departing from some hidden door in the wall.

The Courtyard

Sansa bit her lip to keep from smiling. The Raven had finally come with news from King's Landing. Robb's Army had sent several hundred men ahead of their thousands. Before Tywin's army arrived at Craen's Hill, five thousand Northern men were already there and awaiting his arrival. It has been a stunning victory for Robb but his men retreated North again afterwards.

Sansa shook her head, "Why would they retreat North? Do you think they heard that I was taken as a hostage?"

"You were not taken. You came willingly."

"Under false pretenses. You led me to believe I was going to be taken to Robb's camp. I should hate you for that to. But I suppose trusting a man who is a traitor was unwise of me."

"This again? Really Sansa, you have becoming dull all of a sudden." With that he walked away without a second glance.

Sansa's Bedchamber

Jaime wasn't sure how he ended up in this position, between her legs kissing her and licking in beneath the patch of red hair. She was more brazen than she'd been in the past. One knee had ventured over his shoulder firmly holding him in place. _One moment we were talking about how much she liked the Stone Garden and her declaration that she wasn't dull. Then she just mauls me like a wolf, well actually like a lion. _ She made that throaty sigh she always does right before she let go.. He tasted the rush of wetness and felt her muscles spasming around his tongue. He kissed her hip, allowing a lick on her sweaty skin before venturing further up to meet her lips in a kiss.

The first time she'd tasted herself on his lips she'd pulled away, disliking it immensely. Now she was use to it and although she'd never dare tell him, she liked it. She could feel him pressing against her hip and reached down to grasp him in her hands. He let out a groan. _The same groan she heard when he was with Cersei. _

A loud crash stilled both their motions as they looked towards the middle of the floor where Ice had managed to jump up on a table and knock everything off of it in the process. Sansa scolded the pup while Jaime laughed softly to himself before muttering about that "damn wolf." They heard several shouts from outside the door, guards and maids who'd heard the crash as well. Jaime whispered he better go "before the cavalry comes to rescue you from falling trinkets." Sansa readjusted her nightgown as Jaime quickly snuck behind a tapestry to a hidden door.

4 nights later

Jaime picked up another piece of quail's meat and threw it in his mouth. They'd been enjoying dinner in his solar the last few days, preferring the quiet to a large meal in the Great Hall.

"What do you mean Ser Loras never meant to show me favor by giving me a rose."

Jaime smirked, knowing whatever Sansa's reaction to his news, it would be entertaining. "What I mean my Queen is that you are sorely lacking the one thing Ser Loras requires in a...mate."

Sansa looked at him strangely before pinching a bit of bread off and bringing it to her lips. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in to be sure none of the servants could hear him "You are missing a cock." Sana turned a deep shade of red as a hand flew to her mouth.

"You cannot mean that he…that he would…"

Jaime smiled like a little boy with his first sword. "That he lays with Kings not Queens." He plopped a juicy piece of meat in his mouth. "If you do not believe me, you should ask the good self-declared King Renly."

Sansa's eyes grew wider, but before she could respond the door burst open. A short man with light blonde locks and a beard came running in. "My Lord, forgive me. But I have an urgent message sent by Raven."

Jaime asked what it was, assuming it was word from King's Landing demanding he and Sana return. _I've dreaded this Raven since we arrived._

"It is the Feastfires. " Sansa knew from her Father that was the House Preseter, a house sworn to the Lannisters. "The Kraken ships have made way onto the land of the Bull and sacked the Castle."

Jaime raised an eyebrow surprised that Baleon Greyjoy would come this far South, this far from Pyke. "That means they are less than a day's sail from Lannisport if the winds are at their back."

The servant nodded. "Yes my Lord. Tis not Baleon but his son, the warden of the Wolf, who leads the fleet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Casterly Rock**

Sansa awoke with a start as she bolted up in bed. She gasped for air as she replayed her dream. _She could hear Joffrey demand her father's head and could hear Bran and Rickon screaming as the flames consumed them while Theon laughed._ She swallowed harshly before letting out a strangled sob.

She looked longingly at the tapestry on the wall which concealed the secret passageway. She mentally willed Jaime to come through it but knew it was pointless. He was off fighting Theon. No, he was off killing Theon.

Jaime promised the night he left for Fairfields that he would bring Theon's head to m_e. Soon at least some justice will be done. Theon will die screaming the way Bran and Rickon did. _

**Lands outside of Fairfields**

Jaime rubbed his eyes as the last of the captains left his tent. The battle was to start at sunrise but he had tonight to prepare. The usual stank of urine and sex filled the camp as men released their fluids. It made it difficult to think of war strategy.

The smell reminded him of the prison at River Run. He tried not to think of that place often. His imprisonment made him think of his so-called-escape. It was legendary already. The Great Lannister of Casterly Rock disappeared from a jail with irons and guards. The stories at court had him overpowering every guard, breaking his chains, stealing a horse and killing nearly 20 Stark men.

Little did the masses know that Lady Stark had drugged his guards, slipped him the key, and caused a diversion with some girl dressed as a man. She given him a sword and a purse of money and made him promise to release her girls. She had a horse waiting and clothing to help him blend in while he was near the camp. His so great escape was anything but. It was a promised prisoner exchange.

He ridden for a full night and day, only stopping to hide twice as groups of Stark men rode back towards the camp. He made quick time and promised Sansa and Ayra Stark would be back in Winterfell in a moon's time.

But that night he returned to the Red Keep he found Cersei had been whoring herself. His vow to Lady Stark had been forgotten while he drown in wine and pain. Then the news of the younger sons had come and Sansa's near suicide had sobered him. He'd wondered if Catelyn Stark knew of the boys deaths prior to his escape. It would explain her wild and ridiculous plan and the desperation in her eyes when she let him go.

Still he hadn't released Sansa the way her mother released. He had one conversation with his father about her release. He'd left out the truth about his great escape and Tywin had laughed at the suggestion of the Stark girl's release. He had intended to try again. But somewhere between making Cersei jealous and lemoncakes he found himself unwillingly to let her go, he'd never breached the conversation again.

It was just another vow broken, more proof that he was no true Knight as Sansa would say.. He'd made himself believe that stopping Joffrey's beatings and listening to Sansa's stories of the North was enough to satisfy the bargain he made with Catelyn.

**Casterly Rock**

**The Great Hall**

Sansa watched as Jaime made his way up the stairs towards her. He still wore his armor but its shine had been replaced with spatters dried blood and dirt. His cloak of red and black had a golden lion on the back and on his side. _He looks so different from his Kingsguard's Uniform. _His face was a mixture of arrogance, exhaustion and something unreadable. He made long strides as he approached her he bowed in reverence, "My Queen."

Sansa stood up and smiled. "I speak for my Husband, the King…" Sansa paused and waited as the crowd cheered Joffrey's name. "You have once again proven to the Seven Kingdoms your rightful place in the Kingsguard. " Cheers rang out from Jaime's captains. Sansa smiled widely as she loudly announced that there was to be a great feast in honor, "Of the King's Uncle and his men who have protected the Westerlands and all of Westeros from the Greyjoys." The crowd of armed men cheered in appreciation, several shouting out comments asking about the whores and wine.

"Ser Jaime, is the prisoner here?" Her voice was calm and quieter than it had been_. _He could see a spark of fire in her eyes and her lips were pressed tightly. _She is furious at me, as I knew she would be. I lied to her. Again. About the man who murdered her brothers. _

Jaime nodded, "Yes Your Grace. He is being taken to the dungeon."

"Very well," Sansa turned to leave as her gown flowed behind her. Jaime watched as the men begin making their way to the Great Hall. He'd lied to her again but his father's orders were to be followed. She would have to understand his reasons.

**4 hours later**

Jaime stood near the wall, casually looking around the room full of people. Men were packed into every corner, sitting on the benches and tables loudly singing and talking of their victory. The hall smelled of cooked meat and wine and a stench of sweat and blood.

He couldn't help but feel proud. He'd crushed the Greyjoys in a battle lasting a mere day and half. _Even Father will have nothing but praise for this battle. _Nine Greyjoy men were dead for every one Lannister. Only Theon Greyjoy was taken as prisoner, the rest captured had been killed and thrown in a rocky grave away from the Sea.

He looked up at the high table, the place of honor. Sansa was dressed in her family colors: black and gold. Her hair was put up, behind a small crown made in the likeness of a stag. She drank out of her wine glass occasionally but had barely touched her food. She'd raise her cup when someone yelled praise of the King or the Queen. She'd even do it when someone shouted for the Lannisters.

They'd just arrived a few hours ago to cheers and a ceremony hosted by the Queen of Westeros. Sansa had praised the men for their swift and decisive victory. She'd proclaimed Jaime to be "a true Knight." She'd had a smile on her face but her eyes had nearly burnt a hole through him_. _She'd danced with several captains and laughed as the high captains told stories from their victory. He caught her looking at him for a second before she stood up and quickly exited for the night.

**Sansa's Bedchamber**

Jaime knew he shouldn't have come tonight but he wanted to see her. She wasn't asleep, instead she was standing near her bed waiting on him. Her white nightgown was a silk material that clung to her curves in ways her other nightgowns hadn't. Her nipples were visible and hard beneath her gown. Her arms were crossed and her face was stern. There were candles flickering around the chamber and the pup wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Get out," she said angrily.

Jaime laughed, the combination of wine and winning made him arrogant as he walked closer.

"I said get out. Now." Her voice didn't get louder but her annoyance and anger were seeping through her words.

"Do you really want me to go?" His hand put his hand on her waist, bunching the material up. The back of his other brushed one of her breast roughly. "Because that sweet mouth of your says yes but other parts of you, just as sweet tell me something else." His eyes met hers. _Look away Sansa. Look away. _

She swatted his hand away didn't move beyond that. "Get out. I don't want to look at you."

"Really is why every time I looked up tonight, your eyes were looking back at me?"

Sansa's jaw tightened. _Was I that obvious? _Sansa turned around and walked to the solar. He followed her lazily, like a predator trapping his prey. Jaime walked up behind her, wrapping a hand around her stomach, her back pressed against his torso. His hot breath was on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. "Fine. I'll go first. Sansa I missed you."

She could feel him manhood pressing against her body . "You promised you'd bring Theon's head back to me."

He laughed against her back, planting a kiss there and listening to her breathy sigh. "I did bring his head back. I just brought back the rest of him too."

Sansa bucked him off of her and turned around. "Get out." Jaime groaned in frustration.

"If you wanted me to leave, why did you wear this?" he asked with a knowing look. His green eyes sparkled as they slowly roamed over her barely concealed body. He went to touch here again but she pushed back. "If you touch me again I will scream."

Jaime pressed the front of his body against her, his erection pressing against her side. "Funny. I thought I could make you scream too or at least you'd make that sound like you do right before…"

Sansa shook her head, her tone serious. "He killed my brothers and now he is resting comfortably under my feet."

He sighed heavily. "Sansa. My Father felt that…"

Sansa let out a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. "Your Father? I thought you were a man not some dog who obeys every command? You fuck your father's daughter and you lay with the King's wife but on this one thing you had to follow your Father's commands?"

Jaime pressed his lips together and dropped his head. "You are being a tad dramatic. I brought Theon Greyjoy to you to do as you wish."

"To do as your father wishes," she insisted. "You lied to me again and I hate myself for believing you. I truly am the stupid little girl everyone at Court thinks I am."

Jaime watched curiously as Sansa walked over to her water bowl and picked up with two hands. The bowl dropped to the floor with a crash as his eyes bore into hers. She whispered to "Get out" as the guards began yelling her name. He quickly ran behind the tapestry to the hidden door.


	6. Chapter 6

Casterly Rock

The Dungeon

Sansa walked down the dark and wet steps to the lowest chambers, the chambers that held Theon. Her stomach twisted in knots as she tried to grip onto the slippery wall, climbing further down. The roar of the sea was so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts. The smell of salt water permeated through the walls. Sansa could taste the salt and wetness on her tongue as she climbed further down.

The torches grew closer together as the roar of the sea grew louder. The stairs finally stopped and they began another treck down a long dark cave. The floor was slippery with straw and collections of salt water. The smell of sulfur and salt grew stronger as they stopped in front of a caged cell. The guards entered first and as her eyes adjusted she tried to recognize the man in front of her. He looked so much older than she remembered him. _Does Robb look that much older too? Do I? _

His cheeks were hollow and his eyes lacked the boyish sparkle they use to carry. His face was smudged with dirt and grim and his hair matted to his clothing he wore looked more like those in servants than the prince he claimed himself to be. His arms were wrapped behind him and his legs were in shackles tied together.

Sansa lifted the cloak from her head and asked for a moment in private. She knelt down to his level and moved close to his face. Her eyes studied his face. She watched Theon swallow harshly. They each stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Finally he slowly said her name, his tone apologetic but calm.

Finally Sansa spoke, his voice quivering in a whisper. "Why?" She felt her eyes pool with tears and her voice caught in her throat. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came. After a moment, Theon looked down at the ground. She lifted his head back up to face her and more sternly demanded he tell her. "I asked why."

Theon's mouth drew up to one side before responding. "Bran ran. I told him he had to behave, like I did. He ran and Rickon too." Sansa sat down on the ground, breathing slowly and watching him. She was quiet as Theon began speaking, "I am Iron Born. I'm the Prince of Pyke and the Iron Islands. I take what I want."

Sansa didn't remember slapping him but her palm burned and there was a hand print on Theon's face that glowed red. Theon made no groan but his body pulled against his shackles. "My brothers died too you know. Your father and the dead King murdered them. They were princes of the Iron Islands."

"Bran and Rickon are boys, with barely ten years between them. Your brothers died in battle."

Sansa looked at him closely. She'd been a little girl when Theon came to Winterfell. She couldn't really remember a time when he wasn't there. Most of her memories of Robb involved Theon. They shared tutors. They shared meals. Their father had spent time hunting with Theon when he could have been spending time with her.

"Did you cry when Father died?" _My question caught him off guard. He looked down at the floor and looked up definitely. _

"I was glad he died. He allowed me to go home to, to claim my true crown."

Sansa said nothing for a moment, realizing what Theon had become. _He has said so many lies that it comes as if it is the truth. His life mirrors mine now. _It was oddly comforting and revolting at the same time. "Joffrey told me Bran and Rickon died during dinner. He toasted their deaths and I raised a cup to it." Theon looked her in the eye as she continued. "I have called Father a traitor and wished for Mother and Robb to die. Just because I say the words doesn't make it so."

Theon clinched his jaw in understanding but remained quiet. _Odd. He was always throwing in his notions on this or that in Winterfell. _Sansa let a tear roll down her cheek and then brushed away another one. "Who else died?"

Theon looked at the floor out of guilt. "I didn't cause some of them. Maester Luwin died because of the bastard, not me…" Sansa stopped him, "Just tell me who is dead in Winterfell now."

Theon listed out guards and cooks, taking a moment to remember their faces before continuing to the next name. When his list was done, Sansa closed her eyes for a long moment before pulling herself up to stand. She yelled for the guards and pulled her cloak over her head.

"I wish to be clear. You are alive because Tywin Lannister has commanded it." She watched as his face fall._ He'd assumed I saved his life. _She smiled softly at the thought."I wanted you dead. I still want you dead. I commanded the Kingslayer to bring me your head." Theon's eyes grew wide again but he said nothing as Sansa left the cell.

**Sansa's Solar**

Sansa focused on catching her breath but every time she tried to breathe slower she chocked on another sob. She cried in relief that Theon was close and relatively safe. Then she cried in frustration and anger that Theon was still alive. Her thoughts moved to Ayra , then her Father and her brothers. She cried for the rubble that was now Winterfell and for those that were murdered there, and for her mother who had only two children left.

But mostly she cried for herself. _Nothing will ever be as it was before. Even when Robb beats Joffrey and truly becomes the King of the North, it will never be the same. Winterfell as I know it is no more. Theon is no more the person he was than I am the person I was back there. Robb has seen war and power. Mother is a widow anda woman with so many fewer children than she bore. Nothing would ever be as it was before, nothing since Father died._

The Hall of Heroes

Jaime walked around the stones and epitaphs to his ancestors and kin. He'd never really cared about what his rock would say but could guess it would be something like : Kingsguard Member and true Protector of the Realm. Perhaps it should say: Kingslayer, Monster, Sister-fucker. Father to the Bastard King Joffrey.

He never cared about power or becoming one of these so called Heroes. That was his father, a great and true knight…born of a disgraceful and poor Lord. That was Cersei, the first born child who was every bit the tyrant as her father…just without a cock. That was Tyrion, the strategist and plotter…born a dwarf. _ I was born to the right family, the right father, in the right order, with the right anatomy and height._ _Perhaps that was why I never gave a shit about power, I had it if I wanted it._

He walked down the hallway and was surprised to a tapestry he'd never seen before. It was a wedding scene: the bridge, groom, and the all the guest were golden haired and dressed in elaborate gowns. The groom was smiling slightly and the bride's green eyes seemed to sparkle in the woven fabric. He heard one of the maids walking down the hall and stopped her.

"Why is this tapestry hung?"

The older woman shrugged, "The Queen found it while you were away. She said it was the father and mother of King's Joffrey's mother at their wedding and it was lovely."

Jaime looked at it again, particularly focusing on the groom. _I've never seen Father smile before, perhaps it was a mistake in the weave. Or perhaps…perhaps he changed after she died. _

**Jaime's Bedchamber**

Jaime knew he shouldn't have gone down to the prison but he couldn't help himself. He knew Sansa would go see Theon even if she was forbidden. And she had.

After she returned, he had given her some time. But even hours later, she refused to come out of her apartment. He found her in a corner, with the wolf in her lap. She wouldn't even look at him. Instead she just begged him to go, saying she couldn't stand him right now.

He'd left after he ensured there was no way for her to open the windows in her apartment. He didn't even remember making the decision to see that prick Greyjoy. He'd untied the boy to give him a fighting chance. It hadn't helped. He'd broken his nose, most of his ribs and at least a few bones in his leg. Jaime soaked his red hands in the water basin. _I never did this before Lancel. I was always in control. I was never one to sadistically hurt an unworthy opponent, to enjoy the sound of flesh and bones crunching together. _

"Is he alive?" Sansa's voice broke through his thoughts, startling him. Sansa was dressed in a blue gown he'd never seen before . Her face was still red but she'd stopped crying.

"He was alive when I left," he responded flatly. Jaime looked around, trying to figure out how she'd gotten in his chambers but realized he didn't care as she pushed him to sit down on the edge of his bed. He watched as Sansa walked over and wet a cloth using the water basin. Jaime said nothing as her hands washed his finger and knuckles caked with dried blood. She rinsed the cloth again and began working on his other hand. He watched her carefully and spoke her name softly. When she didn't reply, he said louder. Blue eyes met green as she let out a sigh.

"Why did you go see Theon?" she asked quietly.

Jaime smirked, and repeated her question, "Why did you go see Theon?"

"I asked you first. Besides I would think that would be fairly obvious.

"Would it now? "

Sansa swallowed hard. "I had to see him. If you would have killed him it would have much simpler."

"Killing Theon would be simple. But his death would have been anything but that."

A few moments of quiet passed as Sansa busied herself with cleaning off a few splatters of blood that had landed on his forehead. She broke the quiet telling Jaime that Theon looked older, "much older than I remembered."

Jaime ran the back of his hand along the front of Sansa's neckline, grazing her breasts and licked his upper lip, "I dare say, he is not the only one who matured since leaving Winterfell." Sansa gave him a warning look and brushed his hand away. He took the hint and turned serious again. "Why did you go to see Theon."

Sansa brushed the hair out of her face and found some cloth to dry her hands on. "I don't know. I just had to see him but I hate him."

"I know," whispered Jaime as she walked closer back to the bed, allowing his hands to wrap around her waist.

"I should hate you too," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. Jaime didn't respond as he reached behind her for the lacings of her gown.

**Outside the Walls of Casterly Rock**

Sansa breathed in the salt air and commented on beautiful the sunsets were across the water. Jaime bowed mocking her, "Well I did tell the gods they better make it speculator tonight."

"Supper will be ready soon. I told the cook I wanted duck. I hope you don't mind."

Jaime looked at her and knew it would matter if he did mind. "Considering you are hanging tapestries of my parents wedding and getting new gowns made, I hardly think you would consult me about something as mundane as supper."

"Don't be cross about the weave. You told me back in King's Landing you could scarcely remember what your mother looked liked and it is beautiful."

Jaime didn't know if he was annoyed or glad. _It is a feeling I have quite often with her. _

**Sansa's Bedchamber**

Sansa yelped as the groomsman walked in without a knock, shifting her dress back down over her knees. Jaime yelled at the poor man and tried to tuck himself back into his trousers without disfiguring himself. For the grooms part, he ignored Sansa was in the room or that Jaime was half naked.

"It is a raven Ser. The matter is urgent and I knew you would want it as soon as I received it."

Jaime took the parchment and read it quickly twice before walking over to the fire and throwing the paper in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 days later**

**Outside of Casterly Rock  
**

Sansa felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard the horses racing towards the outside the walls of the Castle. She brushed an invisible crease from her black and gold gown_. The raven had come three nights prior, letting them know the King and half of Court were already in route to Casterly Rock._ She looked over her shoulder to see the sun was sinking into the water. She breathed in deeply allowing the smell of salt and cooked meat to surround her.

She'd spent much of the last few days helping the servants with preparations: menus had to be selected, banners made, singers hired and dancers picked. The furniture had to be rearranged and rooms had to be made for the arrival of nearly fifty guest. The parade through the streets of town had to be planned. Sansa found herself repeating words that her she often heard her mother say when organizing a party or guest rooms at Winterfell.

Sansa didn't let herself dwell on the last visitors to Winterfell before she left…or those who had come in her absence. _Like I told Theon yesterday when I visited him again. There is truly no going back at this point. Even if I ever make it back to Winterfell I will never be the same girl I was. From now until the end of time, I will be a girl with no father, and no sister, and two dead brothers. _

Her eyes sought out Jaime, until he showed up right beside her. He was dressed in a coat of crimson and black. Whips of his hair covered his eyes but his face lacked his usual uninterested bemusement. The last few days, he'd hid from her. She'd seen him only in her apartment after dinner.

Jaime watched as the Hound and Ilyn Payne rode in on either side of Joffrey. He heard Sansa's quick intake of breath as Joffrey leaped from his horse and walked to where they were standing. The servants and highborn alike bowed low as Joffrey walked slowly to Sansa. He lifted out hand to her and she rose. Joffrey leaned in close and whispered, "Don't worry wife. I will be between your legs and putting a son in your belly as soon as dinner is done."

Her face flushed and he throat felt very dry. For her part, she didn't actually remember walking to the Hall or the toasts made on behalf of the King and his new bride. The hall held only about 100 people. Many of the guests were women as their husbands were off at war; the men were mostly guards preferring their wine and stories of war talk to watching she and Joffrey.

Sansa 's gaze went from guest to guest. She didn't bother looking for Jaime, he wasn't in the room. Her eyes looked to her right at Cersei . With her red gown and flowing golden hair, she looked like the Lady of Casterly Rock. The Imp was sitting on one of the lower tables, entertaining Prince Tommen with some story. She gave the Hound the best smile she could manage, truly glad to see him before she was interrupted by Joffrey's hand on hers. She tried to ignore his crude joke and his eyes on her breast. Instead she stood up slowly grateful only Cersei was paying attention to their exit.

**Tyrions's Apartment**

**Later that Night  
**

Jaime felt exhausted as he slipped into his brother's chambers. He was wet with sweat; his knuckles were bruised and bloodied. He prayed to whatever gods would listen that Tyrion was alone tonight.

The solar was empty as was the bedroom. Jaime finally spotted his brother in the small office near the bed reading a book on the history of Alchemists' Guild. Tyrion looked up and his mouth hung up in unspoken questions. Jaime kept walking. _I am not explaining to Tyrion that an hour ago I nearly killed Greyjoy's son in the dungeon . I am not going to tell him I just walked into my chambers to find Cersei naked on the bed and then walked right back out. I'm sure as hell not discussing anything to do with Sansa or Joffrey or what is going on in a bed that I was just in last night. _

Jaime just kept putting one foot in front of the other until he reached the sitting room. He took off his boots, lifted his tunic over his shoulders and laid down on a long bench letting sleep over take him.

**The Stone Garden**

Sansa breathed in the salt water and the slight fragrance of flowers and the vines that grew near the sea. She walked slowly and softly, hoping no one would notice where she was. Part of her hoped she would see Jaime and the other part didn't. _Perhaps he will like me less now that Joffrey took my maidenhead. Although he certainly seemed to like the Queen just as much as she married King Robert. Maybe that is where Jaime is right now…with her. _

She heard the young Myrcella and Tommen laughing and decided she didn't want company right now. She quickly turned around and headed back towards the Castle

**Tyrion's Apartments**

Tyrion watched as his brother ate his breakfast at the small dining table set up in the parlor.

"Jaime…I saw our dear sister this morning at breakfast. She seemed very…troubled." Jaime remained expressionless and took another bite from his bread. Tyrion continued, "Joffrey seemed to be in good spirits as well. "

"And the Queen?"

The Imp's mismatched eyes watched his brother for a moment, "Our nephew had her breakfast sent up to his chambers." Tyrion decided to leave out the rest of the crude comment he'd made and shifted topics.

"The Stags are to meet in open battle within a week's time. Brother against Brother in a war for the right to try and de-throne Joffrey."

They spoke of their odds against both brothers and then turned the topic to their Father and Robb Stark. Finally Tyrion got to the topic he had wanted to discuss since he had spoken with the servants this morning.

"And what of your own victory against the Kraken?"

Jaime took another bite of bread but said nothing so Tyrion took it as a sign to continue. "My sources tell me that both you and Joffrey's bride visit Theon Greyjoy every day. She speaks with him of her slain family and cries. Then you go visit him later and make him cry." Jaime said nothing but gave his brother a stern look as he continued. "It does seem odd that Father wanted Theon Greyjoy alive, is it not?"

"Brother, what is the point of this conversation?"

Tyrion's mis-matched eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to make Cersei sick with jealously? If so you have accomplished that already. If you are trying to be discreet with whatever relationship you have with Joffrey's wife, well that I am afraid you are failing miserably at that feat." Jaime scoffed but Tyrion continued. "Father ordered you to keep Greyjoy alive but his head is nearly as deformed as mine is with the beatings you've been giving him…. I suppose I am trying to find out what exactly your strategy is."

Jaime stood up from the table and pushed back his plate. "This is not King's Landing with the Spider and that stupid Baelish walking around. This is not strategy or a game. "

Tyrion was reminded of something Varys said to him once: One cannot hope to win a game when they do not recognize they are playing.

**The Dungeon**

**2 days later  
**

Theon thanked Sansa for sending the doctor and providing milk of the poppy. She didn't acknowledge his thanks but instead went to stand up.

"Sansa, are you alright? I've overheard the guards say the King is here. And then when you didn't come to visit the last two days I assumed that what they said was true."

She knew she should scold him for not addressing her formally or asking for answers he had no right to know but he seemed actually concerned. She looked him in the eye, "I love King Joffrey. He is my husband and I am overjoyed he has come to me."

Theon muttered an "of course," before asking if her arm was hurt. Sansa looked over at her arm, realizing her sleeve had been pushed up. She quickly pushed the sleeve down and shrugged, "The King saw that I was about to fall over my own feet and he grabbed me to stop that. I suppose he just grabbed a bit too hard."

Theon's eyes widened as Jaime walked into the cell. "Well if it isn't my Queen and my favorite prisoner." Sansa breathed deeply, hoping not to see digust or disappointment in Jaime's eyes. Instead she saw amusement.

"Ser Jaime. You must remember that Theon was a ward of my father at Winterfell. He betrayed my traitor brother and my traitor mother. I came here hoping to thank him for betraying those who betrayed my King."

Jaime smirked, "Yes of course. My Queen forgive me for interrupting whatever you two are doing but I was asked to fetch you." _Oh gods. If Joffrey knows I am down here, he will probably beat for something. _

"Tyrion wanted to speak with you about the festival planned for tomorrow."

"Oh yes of course." Sansa wished Theon a good day and left the cell. Jaime smirked at Theon and then turned around to leave the cell.

Once they got out of earshot to the guards, Sansa turned around and asked Jaime what was happening. "There is no festival planned for tomorrow."

Jaime just cocked an eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile, "I have a surprise for you that I'd rather not let the guards in on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Casterly Rock**

Jaime stood at the top of the stairwell watching Sansa hold the paper and gift, hoping she would get lost in the game like he use to. _She needs to get lost in something that has nothing to do with Joffrey or Winterfell. _

Sansa held the rusty gnarled key in her hand. It was old and large. _It must be to a door of some sort. _But she couldn't remember a door with a lock in the entire castle. Even the dungeons and cells didn't have locks that matched the key. Along with the key, he'd given her a parchment of paper with beautifully written words.

She'd read the parchment several times and it made no sense:

_This may be close or very far away, _

_Your next Riddle is where your dinner last lay. _

Sansa looked at it strangely as Jaime was smiling, "So I have a gift…that I must track down like a hunter. Do I at least get a hint as to where it is?"

"You already have a clue. That is what is written on the paper."

"But Ser, a clue by its own definition helps the reader find the answer."

Jaime smirked and leaned down to where she sat, his breath against her neck was warm. "Well then My Queen, I suppose you are just going to have to use that pretty little head for something other than flirting with knights."

He turned around and headed toward the Great Hall while Sansa stood there to read the clue one more time.

**Cersei's Apartments**

"Joff…listen to me. I cannot marry Willis Tyrell. He is a cripple and he will make a poor Lord when he inherits Highgarden. The Mother of the King cannot possibly marry a boy with a crushed leg and foot."

The King scoffed at the insult, "You will marry whom I tell you to marry."

Cersei swallowed deeply, "My King. I would urge you to remember that he is not even the Lord of Highgarden yet. My powers to help you from Highgarden will be vastly limited until Mace Tyrell is dead. Think of how it wil be perceived. I go from a Queen, to the mother of a King, then to an heir's wife. It will be seen as beneath you and I."

Joffrey kissed his mother on the check coolly, letting her know the conversation was over. "You shall have another son for Highgarden. That child will be my brother and he will be my great ally, like Tommen."

Cersei swallowed harshly. "Your Grace. It is rumored that the Tyrell sons cannot bear children at all. Their seed is said to be weak. Garlan Tyrell has been married for some time now and his wife is yet with child. Loras Tyrell is rumored to prefer the company of men to women. Those two are the healthy ones."

Joffrey shook his head, "Nonsense. Willis is known for his great breeding of horses and birds. It will be the same with his breeding of you."

Cersei watched as Joffrey walked out of her room and fell down on the floor. _I will not marry that cripple. No matter what I have to do. _

**The Stables **

Sansa walked discreetly through stables, whispering for the horses to keep quiet. She didn't know what she was looking for. She'd gone to the kitchen first but then after she looked in every pot and ice cooler, she'd realized her error.

She coughed at stank of animals and hay. Ice was barking the horses who were getting spooked . _Jaime is somewhere around here laughing at me wading through this mess. _

She looked through under another horse before yelping with glee. On the far wall, a parchment was stuck to a hook. She looked at the horse for a minute realizing it was the same horse Jaime had ridden on the way from King's Landing to here. _Of course he would choose to hide the clue that reminded him of himself. Typical Jaime._

**Tyrion's Chamber**

"He was either killed by some defect member of the Rainbow Guard, or by Catelyn Stark, or by some shadow monster in the form of Stannis Baratheon or a self-inflicted knife wound because he knew he was going to be defeated the next day in battle."

"I suppose that makes Loras Tyrell very sad. …Wait. He actually called it the Rainbow Guard? ," Jaime laughed out loud as he looked out the window overlooking the courtyard. _Sansa will probably be coming from the stables soon and on to the next clue. _

Tyrion huffed. "Stannis has Renly's men and his own. He has the advantage on the sea and on the land. And there is other news." Jaime's eyes watched as Sansa walked from the stable to the woodshed, no doubt looking for the keyhole his gift belonged to. Tyrion cleared his throat twice and realized Jaime was determined not to take this seriously. "I spoke with Joffrey this morning. It seems he has decided a marriage between our..."

Jaime spotted the red hair and blue dress walking quickly through the courtyard toward the front door. _Damn she already figured that out. _Jaime apologized to Tyrion and left within a second claiming he needed to attend to something.

**The Rocks beside the Sunset Sea**

"You said you wouldn't look," Sansa huffed as Jaime peeked between his fingers, just as she knew he would do.

Jaime laughed out loud, "I am not peeking, I am merely making sure you've not drown or gotten your head stuck between all the fabric."

Sansa huffed but kept walking into the salt water. The fourth clue was out on one of the bouys in the water. She had to take her over dress off, the silk material would be ruined by the water. For modesty's sake she left her under gown on but in the bright sunlight and slightly wet, it hid nothing.

As Sansa walked out of the water, she quickly began reading the clue. "The Hall of Heroes? Really Jaime this one wasn't hard at all." Jaime laughed as Sansa put her dress back on despite her wet gown and underclothes.

"This will have to be the last clue of the day, then you'll need to get back to the Apartments to get dressed for supper."

**The Banquet Hall **

The sounds of screaming echoed through the Hall as the singer begged for his life while being carried away. Jaime's face remained expressionless, as did Cersei's. Tyrion's jaw was clenched and he looked away while Sansa's eyes looked to the far wall, focused on some column in the distance.

Joffrey laughed loudly. _The same laugh the Mad King had. _Jaime didn't care about some piss poor singer who couldn't rhyme, but he didn't like the trend. _Sure the assinie singer rhymed whores with boars in an attempted story of King Richard but hadn't everyone? No, Joffrey was looking for a reason to kill that man. He liked killing. He considered it sport._

**The Next Day**

**Tyrion's Apartment**

She'd looked through Tyrion's entire apartment. She'd flipped the pages of every book and looked at every map. That was after she'd gone to the Western wall, the Western part of the Castle, and looked at every westerly facing wall.

"Ow," Sansa complained as her head hit the understand of the table. She'd been looking for hours. The clue was the hardest so far:

_Of all the lands that are in the West._

_The youngest of the Rock made these the best._

She heard Tyrion clearing his voice and pretended she wasn't embarrassed. "So am I even close?"

"Not in the least My Queen."

**The War Room**

"So how did you ever come up with this game?" she asked looked underneath the chairs and desk.

"My mother, actually. I had forgotten about until recently. For our Name's Day, she would do it and at the end were our gifts." He smiled shyly remembering how it took him all day to find his presents. "I even skipped my eighth Name Day dinner because I was determined to figure out the note." Sana appeared from underneath the desk and began scanning the room again. _It has to be here somewhere. _

"So what did you get?"

"My first sword. I named him Lion's Mane." Jaime said dramatically knowing what Sansa's reaction would be.

"Oh wherever did you find such an inventive name?"

"Yes because Ice in the North really stretched your Father's imagination." A second later, she squealed and ran towards the hearth. He watched as Sansa pulled a table over to wall. She crawled on top of the side table and reached up. Jaime walked closer. _Just in case. _

Reading his mind she replied, "I'm not going to fall. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of saving me again."

He smirked but moved even closer as she stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach the note hanging out from mantle. Once she got it, she turned around triumphantly to Jaime who clapped slowly, causing Ice to growl. The sleeves on her lavender dress billowed out as she carefully climbed down toward the floor.

_"And now the Wolf has finally seen,_

_The last note prior to gifting my Queen._

_The gift you gave me of a event past time._

_Will lead you to the lock and the very last rhyme."_

"My gift is at the tapestry, the one of your parents wedding?

Before Jaime could answer they heard Cersei calling her name. Sansa watched as Cersei walked into the room, seemingly gliding through the room in a confection of pink and red.

"Little dove, Joff is looking for you. Something about you doing your wifely duty before supper as well as after." Sansa nodded politely, but her cheeks blushed. She couldn't meet Jaime's gaze and quietly excused herself. As she walked toward the door a quick realization came to her.

"You forgot to bow," Sansa said as she quickly spun around.

Jaime and Cersei both cocked their heads to the side. Sansa swallowed hard but waited for Cersei to comply. After a moment of silence, Cersei did a quick curtsy. Sansa nodded her head, "and from now you shall address me by my proper title." Without another word, the Queen turned to leave.

Jaime looked at his sister for a moment before walking towards the door as well.

"Jaime you can't keep ignoring me like this. You have more than proven your point with your ridiculous displays. Now will you stop with the nonsense before you get us all killed."

Jaime breathed out slowly, choosing his words carefully. He slowly whispered, "Let me be clear. I will always love you but that doesn't mean I can ever forgive you for what you did. And do not presume that any time I spend with Sansa is a way to hurt you."

"Isn't it?" asked Cersei with her voice breaking slightly.

"I am sorry you are hurting. That was never my intention." He left without another word as Cersei felt her lip tremble.

**The Banquet Hall**

Jaime looked at Joffrey, assuming he'd misheard something. But Sansa's eyes were filled with unshed tears and Cersei's lips were pressed together in an odd display of public emotion. _This is some terrible dream. Perhaps I've been poisoned or have died and truly gone to the pits of some hell beyond the Wall._ Even the lower lords and serving wenches had stopped their commotion and were looking at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

Jaime's eyes met Tyrion's. _He knew about this._

"I don't understand My Grace. I have a vow of celibacy as your Protector, as part of the Kingsguard...which is a life long station."

"Yes, My Uncle. You have served two Kings admirably and another…well you served him sharply." Joffrey waited for crowd to laugh, a tad disappointed that the crowd wasn't louder. "But Dear Uncle, it is only fair to the My Grandfather, the Hand, that I allow him to have a true heir for Casterly Rock."

"What about Tommen, Your Grace?," asked Sansa before she could stop herself.

Joffrey looked at Sansa, surprised she dare speak up but then proclaimed. "Tommon, the second son of King Robert shall be Lord of Dragonstone. Our first son shall be my Heir to the Kingdom. My second son as a Baratheon shall become Lord of Storm's End."

Joffrey reached on the table and raised his cup of wine. "Ser Jaime. Your service to the Kingsguard has lasted more than half your life. But now I release you of your duties with honor."

Jaime was having trouble catching his breath, trying to remain calm. Sansa met his stare, unsure of what to do.

Joffrey ordered everyone to raise their glass. "Let us toast the impending marriage of my Uncle Jaime, The Lord of Casterly Rock, to the fair and beautiful Lady Margaery, of House Tyrell. May your marriage be as happy and fruitful as my own."


	9. Chapter 9

First thank you for the comments. They are really encouraging and make gets me more excited to write the next chapter!

**4 days later**

Sansa looked at the tapestry of Jaime's parents wedding. There was nothing on the carpet, nothing around in the hallway…nothing. _Perhaps there is no present. Perhaps someone else has it now or Jaime moved it so his soon-to-be wife had something when she arrives._

Sansa sat down against the hallways and wiped the tears away from her eyes. The last few days had been a blur. Joffrey had seemed particularly giddy, enjoying his rights with her multiple times a day. Jaime was absent from the few meals she'd been allowed to attend. Cersei had been around, lurking and took joy in reminding her of Jaime's marriage proposal. _She loves him, yet she is happy he will have a wife now. Does she not realize he won't return to King's Landing with us? He will have children with another woman? He will say vows to another woman? Perhaps Cersei knows that Jaime won't forget about her or won't stop caring for her. Maybe that is why his marriage bothers her little?_

She smiled to herself as she heard Jaime whisper her name. Sansa turned her head both ways, ensuring there wasn't a person within earshot. She turned to find Jaime practically cheerful, a crimson tunic with black and gold buttons. His pants were black with lines of gold running down the side. Jaime's face was clean and shaven, his hair had been cut and washed.

Sansa didn't fight him as he walked closer to her, too close. Jaime cupped her face, brushing her tears away with his thumb before turning his attention to the tapestry on the wall. "I see you've yet to figure out my note. "

"Your clue makes little sense. I have this key and there is no door to open. There is no present, nor is there a note."

Jaime smiled and whispered in her ear, "Your present isn't here exactly. It is there." Sansa looked at the picture again, trying to ignore his breath against her ear or how closed he pressed his chest to her back as they looked at the tapestry on the wall. Sansa's eyes grew wider, "My present is actually where the wedding took place? In the Sept of Lannisport? No wait, I bet they were married on the grounds in that small Sept?"

Jaime threw his hands up in the air in a joking manner, "and I believe we are finally getting somewhere."

**The Sept of Casterly Rock**

Sansa walked up the marble steps of a building she'd largely ignored. It was a small white building, rather juxtaposed to the jarring black rock it sat on. She'd never been inside, and the weeds growing through the bits of marble steps was a telling sign of its non-use. Sansa walked up to large doors, surprised to see there was no lock on the set of doors. She pushed open the marble slabs which Jaime closed right behind them. He followed Sansa down the marble stairwell, past the large room where the ceremonies for the Seven occurred. _There were no doors there. No need to waste time._

She could hear odd sounds: one sounded like a high-pitched bell and the other like a muffled heartbeat. The sounds grew louder as Sansa continued to walk down the long hallway. In some places, light was seeping through cracks in the walls and the ceilings.

After long moments of quiet walking, Sansa and Jaime reached another group of doors. These were older, wooden and cracked with age. Quickly she took the key in her hand and began working on opening the door. She let out a breath as the locked clicked.

As she pushed open the door, Jaime watched her expression. It wasn't a room at all; rather it led to outside oasis. The area was small, but green with burst of color were everywhere. Bright pink hoppers grew up one wall, blue roses budded beside them. There were bushes filled with golden buds and soft pink flowers. There were lime and plum trees near the center fountain and other smaller trees were positioned outside. Yellow jasmine surrounded a small fountain full of lily pads.

The odds sounds she heard before were clearer. They were bellbirds, their feathers were the jade color that Sansa had only heard about in legends. She walked around for what felt like hours, exploring the striped pennies with their lavender and ivory petals. The fragrances were spicy and sweet and harsh and light and everywhere in between. There were other birds, all beautiful feathered with beautiful songs.

She finally turned back to Jaime and smiled, "What is this place?"

"My Mother's garden, she told him before they were married she'd always hoped for a beautiful garden. My parents were married in the Sept and on her next Names Day, he gave her this spot to do with as she wished. They would spend hours working in here, fixing things like she wanted. He actually dug the holes for the plants and built the fountain himself. "

"I've never seen anything like this. Most of the flowers and vines aren't from Westeros. And the bellbirds are from Braavos. I thought they were just magical creatures that died long before I existed."

Jaime smiled, "You thought they were what? Dragons? Children of the Forest? Hardly, they are just birds who don't migrate and don't have many offspring. So unless you come to them, they don't just pop up." Instead of her usual quick wit, Sansa just smiled and turned her attention to another vine.

"Who has taken care of it all these years?"

Jaime shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. We only came here a few times as children. This was Father and Mother's place, not ours. Then she died and the door was locked and I guess we just forgot it every existed, like children do. "

Sansa didn't have to ask who "we" were. _There are so many parts of him that are wrapped up in Cersei. Parts of him that I can never have or know about._

"..then you pulled out that tapestry and I remembered the garden and the Sept. I figured the garden had gone to shit like the Sept. I remembered where Mother's key was always kept."

Sansa gasped as she bellbird landed a few feet away. She laced her fingers through Jaime's as they watched the bright bird drink from the fountain. "Thank you, I adore this place," she smiled as she continued taking in the beauty around her. Jaime smiled, "actually this still isn't your present. Here I will show you present."

He led her by the hand and walked her through several rows of bushes and shrubs, stopping at a small flower nestled between two larger plants. The flower itself was white and had speckles of crimson splashed on each flower. " It is called a alyane plant. When I saw it here, it reminded me of you...of us."

She smiled, "The colors. They are our houses together."

"Yes. But if you will notice, each flower has exactly six petals. Like your father's children. "

Sansa brushed the flower against her fingers noticing its velvety petals, like roses. "It almost looks like the flower is bleeding. " She sadly brushed the flower again, "I guess that is what reminded you of us. All the Starks bleed."

Jaime smiled, "Perhaps. But if you will notice, the flower is white with only a little bit of red. Not the other way around. "

She smiled and looked at him, "It is hidden like us too." Jaime gave her a smile and lifted out his hand, "And this my Queen is your present." Jaime held out a small necklace. The chain was long, much longer than the rest of her necklaces. It was made of gold, the pendant on the end held a group of white stones with a ruby in the middle. It was small and delicate.

Jaime immediately apologized, "I know it isn't really the prettiest necklace but I tried to get it made to look like the petals." Jaime swallowed. _This all sounded idiotic. It isn't that pretty of a stone, white rocks surrounding a small ruby. And the chain was long and too thin. She hates it._

"It is the most beautiful thing I've ever been given." She felt the tears in her eyes and try to blink them back by batting her eyes quickly. "Jaime…I don't even know how to thank you."

Jaime let out the breath he'd been holding and then offered to help put it on. She turned around and he made quick work of the clasp. She shivered Jaime's lips pressed against the back of her neck before she turned around.

"I wanted you to have something from me. When we went off to fight whatever Baratheon was lucky enough to kill the other brother."

Sansa wiped a tear away from her eye. _And now you won't be going to war. You won't be coming back to King's Landing at all. You won't be there to protect me from Joffrey or the Kingsguard or Cersei. You will be here…with her. You will be married to her. _

Jaime seemed to understand her thoughts. "My parents got lost in the garden. They could forget about anybody else but what was happening between them." Her blue eyes looked deep into his green ones trying to figure out where he was going. "I am not sure how or why, but I am finding myself getting more and more lost in you Sansa."

**Later that Night**

**Cersei's Apartments **

Sansa breathed heavily, Jaime gripping her arm and telling her to calm herself. Cersei's jaw was bright red, her eyes wild and her hair disheveled. Cersei was screaming at Sansa calling her a "liar" while Sansa tried to get around Jaime and hit his sister again.

Cersei screamed out, "to remove this crazed woman from my Apartments." The guards assigned to her room stood there, unsure of which Queen they would rather cross.

Sansa's robe fell open as she pushed Jaime to one side in an unsuccessful attempt to grab Cersei's hair again. Jaime yelled at the guards to leave while both women took a step back. Jaime turned to Sansa, putting a hand on either shoulder and asked what was wrong.

Sansa closed her eyes and opened them again, looking at Jaime. "The King's original contract between his house and House Tyrell was for your sister to marry Willis Tyrell. She convinced Joffrey that you should marry Maregery instead."

Jaime's head cocked to the side before turning to his sister. Cersei's expression was guarded but he knew that look. _Gods, she did it. _

He took a step towards Cersei and grabbed her arm, "Tell me you didn't do this. . .now."

**Tyrion's Solar **

Tyrion drank another cup of wine. He'd suspected for some time that Jaime was infatuated with the Stark girl. Afterall, they'd each been the prisoner of the other's family. They were each the second born children of the Hand of the King. Neither had little care of politics or games of Kings, but had become decent players. They were beautiful and looked every bit the part they were: Jaime Lannister the Great Knight and Sansa Stark the Noble and True Lady. Hells, they used to think they were those people and to the outside world they still were. Yes, they had much in common. And that combined with Jaime's jealously and bitterness with Cersei led to them having some sort of bond, probably sexual in nature. But...

But never….not until tonight did he realize just how deep his brother's feelings for the little Queen were. Jaime's vicious words to Cersei weren't about forcing him into a marriage. It wasn't about his duty to the Kingsguard. He'd yelled about Joff's cruelty and Stannis Baratheon's men. _He is more concerned for Lady Stark than he is for his discomfort in this. He's in love with her…and Cersei knows it too. Otherwise, she would have never had him marry anyone else. She is doing that to get him away for Sansa._

**Jaime's Bedroom**

Sansa quietly took off Jaime's boots and unbuttoned his britches, pulling them down his leg. Joffrey left for hunting an hour ago and wouldn't be back until nightfall. She kicked off her own shoes and crawled up on the bed, finding a place in the crook of his arms. She ignored the smell of wine and the dried blood and closed her eyes, wishing for nothing but sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Thank you to all the reviews and encouragement on the story. It really means a lot!  
**

**Joffrey's Apartment**

**10 days later**

Sansa scrubbed her skin pink as she tried to get all the residue of Joffrey off her skin. For the last few weeks, Joffrey had become more and more preoccupied with war and thankfully less and less preoccupied with her whereabouts during the day.

The last few days had been spent in the garden with Jaime. They'd splashed in the fountain and ate plums from the trees. Ice had come with them and would bark at the birds and dig near the plants. Five days had past since the first time she and Jaime had actually laid together like a husband and wife did. It had been in the garden, in the warm daylight.

As she blushed she heard Joffrey scream her name loudly. _He just left, why is he back already? _She pushed herself out of the marble tub and grabbed cloth to help her dry herself. Joffrey's yelling got louder and more excited as Sansa indicted she was in the washroom.

"I have marvelous news wife," Joffrey smiled devilishly as he walked into the room where she was.

Sansa felt a chill run through her spine. _If Joffrey was this happy and excited something must be terribly wrong. _

"Seems your wishes and mine have finally been fulfilled. A raven from the Twins arrived this morning." Sansa recognized the evil glint in his eye and felt herself get dizzy with panic.

"The Traitor who calls himself the King of the North is dead as is whore of a mother." With that Joffrey left. Sana felt the blood rush out of her head a second before her knees hit the floor.

**Sansa's Apartments**

Tyrion handed Jaime a cup of wine, which his brother took gladly. They'd been here for hours. He and Jaime had been having breakfast when servants came yelling for them. Jaime had run as fast as he could and Tyrion had followed as quickly as his legs allowed. Jaime had found Sansa on the washroom floor naked and looking straight ahead at nothing. Jaime had grabbed a sheet near the bed and wrapped it around her nakedness. He'd brought her here, to her old bed, and they'd been there since.

At times the girl would cry, quite hysterically. At others she would sniffle and make comments about her mother's beauty or ask questions about how Robb had died or who died first. The whole time Jaime had been with, refusing to leave or take a break. Jaime had dried her face, begged her to calm down when she got too loud, and coerced her to eat a bit of food to keep her energy up.

Cersei had come earlier. Although she seemed sincerely upset for the girl losing her mother and brother, Jaime had been less convinced and forced her to leave. He'd never seen Jaime so focused nor so comforting to any one. It was unnerving.

"The potion that they gave her seems to be working," offered Jaime brushing her hair back from her face and pulled on the blankets around Sansa's sleeping body.

Tyrion nodded and asked if he could help. Jaime wiped his forehead with worry. "I don't know how to help her. She has literally lost everyone except that bastard brother of hers at the Wall. When Court leaves and I'm forced to stay here, there won't be anyone who can watch her."

They were interrupted as Joffrey barged in, wondering where his wife is. He looked at his wife asleep in some robe he didn't recognize,his Uncle Jaime was holding her hand, and the Imp was looking sadly at both of them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tyrion opened his mouth but it was Jaime who spoke in a dry, irritated voice. "She made herself sick with worry that the North would rise up in her name against you. She was worried you would believe she would betray you. It is best if she stay here tonight."

Joffrey looked at them oddly. Perhaps it was the look in Jaime's hand gripping the sword on his side, but the King agreed to let Sansa spend the night in her old apartments with a warning that this arrangement would only last tonight.

**The Next Day**

**Sansa's Apartment  
**

Sansa's head ached and her mouth was dry. When she closed her eyes all she could see was Winterfell burning and hear her mother's screams.

Her hand trembled as she wrote the letter. _Robb and Mother killed at the Twins by the Freys. I will support your claim to Winterfell if you so wish for it to be yours. Stay safe for Winter is coming. With affection, Sansa._

Jaime walked up behind her and read the letter. "You don't have permission to send that letter. As the Starks were all traitors to Joffrey, he has claimed Winterfell for himself."

Sansa chose not to answer him and rolled up the parchment and called for a servant to send the Raven to the Wall immediately. Jaime outloud warned that the note was dangerous to send. Sansa's reply was a simple, "what can he do to me that hasn't already happened?"

She excused herself to get dressed and eat breakfast with Joffrey.

**The Dungeon**

"Which one?" asked Theon as felt the bile rise in the his throat when he saw Jaime enter his cell. Sansa had come down hours before but had been unable to actually get any words out. Instead, she'd just huddled in the corner and cried. She uttered no explanation, just cried.

The Kingslayer leaned down to her and begged her to come upstairs, to "leave this piece of shit in the dark."

Sansa shook her head quickly and wiped her tears away. "They both died. Together I suppose...or at least on the same day. Just like when you killed Bran and Rickon...I suppose Ayra died the same day Father was killed. I guess that means Jon better be safe for my sake too..."

Theon threw up as Sansa continued in a quiet but angry voice. "Robb loved you like a brother. He trusted you. He trusted you more than he did the Frays. More than Father trusted telling the truth would be the right thing." Sansa was getting louder and louder and her voice was getting angrier and angrier. "You are the reason I have no brothers. You are the reason my mother died after all but one of her children did."

Theon had nothing to say when she spoke softly or when she screamed at him. He didn't fight when she slapped him. When she broke into sobbing, Theon let his tears roll down his cheeks too. Jaime waited outside the cell until Sansa was crying so hard she was having trouble breathing. He entered the cell and picked the Queen up, whispering words to her. On his way out, Jaime ordered the guards to see the prisoner got triple his usual portions of food and he be allowed to clean himself.

**The Sept Garden**

**12 days later**

Jaime kissed the green and yellow marks that Joffrey left on Sansa's rib cage as he made a slow line of licks and kisses up her body. She giggled slightly as Jaime's day old beard scratched her neck. "I feel like I should say thank you."

Jaime smiled against her neck, "Believe me. I enjoyed that just as much as you did. I just expressed it a little less loudly." She blushed as his fingers lifted he necklace she'd gifted. "You really like?"

"You know I adore it."

As they each dressed, she asked about the wedding.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sansa pushed her hair back, "Well neither do I but we don't have much of a choice. The Tyrells are set to arrive tomorrow. Aren't you curious as what your future wife looks like?"

"No." Jaime huffed, annoyed they were having this conversation…again. He was grateful that Joffrey wanted to attend the wedding and that Kings Landing had suffered another round of riots. It made Caterly Rock more inviting for the Court. "I don't want to talk about her or the wedding. Why must all your conversations be about that?"

"What would you have me discuss? That my Brother 's body was violated on its way back to Winterfell? Do you want me to worry that there is no one even there to bury Mother or Robb? What about my Uncle Edmure? Ravens have been arriving claim he is dead too. Shall we dicuss that my Aunt Lysa and cousin Robert now have legitimate claims to River Run as well as their claim to the Vale? Do you know the kind of danger they are in?"

"Sansa, I just meant this topic only puts me in a bad mood and I want us to enjoy our time together."

Sansa threw her dress over her head while Jaime fixed his tunic. "Jaime you cannot escape this. Your marriage is happening and I want you to tell me what you are thinking. I want to try and help you through this."

Jaime smiled, "Sansa I am not trying to escape. I am trying to figure out why you put your dress back on? It is just going to make me to go to all the trouble of unlacing it all over again." She smiled in spite of herself as Jaime walked closer. _Well, we will have to have this conversation soon._

**The Banquet Hall**

"Arise Ser Loras and be greeted as a Knight of the Kingsguard," proclaimed Joffrey. The applause was light. Most of the people in the room were Lannister loyalists and still felt slighted that Jaime Lannister was so forced out of his position.

Even less applause was gifted when Joffrey introduced Petyr Baelish as a true friend of the Crown and Realm and gave him the cursed Harrenhal.

Sansa watched as Margaery kissed Loras' cheek. _She is beautiful. Her chestnut hair fell in waves under a crown of flowers. The dress she wore was a muted green and her dress showed more cleavage than either she or Cersei normally did. But Maegery was polite and well graced. She still had her parents and three brothers and a grandmother and lot of cousins. She was like me: wild with love and the promise of a marriage. Only she'll be married to Jaime…_Sansa felt her eyes fill with tears and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes.

Jaime skipped the whole event as had Tyrion. Cersei's expression was blank but Sansa could tell she was anything but pleased.

**The War Room**

"And you've seen that the prisoner is being fed properly?" asked Jaime has he continued to pace back and forth while Tyrion read the letter again.

"Yes. Now can we focus on the emergency at hand?"

Jaime's jaw tightened. He'd read the letter multiple times. _The Bannermen of the North had devastated a majority of the Lannister army. There were thousands dead and their supplies were embarrassing low. Now the North was all but destroyed for now. But Stannis was on his way to King's Landing. _

Tyrion looked into the fire dancing in the mantle. "Stannis has his own ships, Renley's men and this red witch. Father thinks even with this merger of our house with the Tyrells, this war will be hard fought."

Tyrion snorted, "The entire reason we came back to the Rock was Father feared Joffrey would be immediately discovered as either a coward or a leader with no one willing to fight for him. So we came here under the guise of getting Sansa and for a holiday of sorts."

Jaime closed his eyes, his head hurt. "Why did Father insist on keeping Theon Greyjoy alive?"

Tyrion said he didn't know either, but could guess. "Father has never understood the North. He believes that Greyjoys could help take the North or at least become an ally of some sort."

"That isn't even logical. He killed two of Eddard Stark's sons. They were little boys, a cripple and a child barely able to string a sentence together. The North will never allow a Greyjoy to rule them much less Theon."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow, "Loyalties change as Winter approaches. Besides Benjen Stark's loyalty to the Wall is too strong and the North could never respect one who left their obligations to the Wall for the glory of Lordship. The same goes for Jon, Ned Stark's bastard."

Jaime smiled, "You go to the Wall one time and have become an expert on all things wolf and snow?"

Tyrion gestured back, "You fall for a Stark girl and now you've become an expert on relationships and Northern warfare?"

"Theon has already shown he wants Winterfell and he has lived there for most of a decade. It may not be an ideal choice but it is the best option. At least until our Queen gives birth to several male heirs."

**Cersei's Chambers**

Sansa smiled as Cersei made another pun about flowers and honey. _Margaery just makes it too easy. _

"My Queen, I must ask something but I mean not to offend you."

"Yes what is it?" asked Cersei before Sansa quipped, "She was speaking to me…"

The brunette asked if Jaime was planning some exquisite wedding present. Sansa looked oddly at the girl and then to Cersei, whose expression matched Sansa's.

"I saw you and Ser Jaime yesterday afternoon speaking together in the hallway and sneaking into the Hall of Heroes yesterday. I just knew it had to be because he was showing you my wedding present."

Sansa blushed and Cersei's face became frozen but Maegery continued, "I just wish to ensure that my gift is sufficient. I do not wish to slight my husband with a gift not befitting my own."

Sansa smiled politely, "I am sworn to secrecy. But I know whatever present you give, he will cherish it." Sansa met Cersei's expression, knowing how well she delivered that line. _I can lie with the worst them of now. _

**The Sept Garden**

Sansa smiled as Jaime tucked the alayne flower behind her ear. The white flower speculated with red matched the necklace she wore at her breast. She kissed him gently and thanked him.

"We should go. Your father will be here before sunset."

Jaime huffed, insisting they had hours. He grabbed her by the waist and leaned into her neck. "This wedding is not going to happen."

Sansa wrapped her arms around his chest, breathing in his scent. "I know you don't want to marry her. I don't want you to either. But you need to realize that in five days time, you will be her husband."

Jaime tried to make a joke but Sansa stopped him, "Jaime you've never even spoken to her beyond the introductions at the gate and at the banquet halls. The food is being prepared and the musicians have arrived. You need to accept that…"

Jaime moved quickly, pinning her down on the ground. She lost her breath as he kissed her and started tugging on the top part of her gown.


	11. Chapter 11

**First thank you for all the wonderful comments. They really do inspire me to write. I also want to apologize for the delay. My entire office got the flu about 3 weeks ago except me. Then they all got better and I got it. Needless to say, between work and being sick this chapter took much longer than I hoped. We should be back on a regular schedule now.  
**

**Tywin's Study **

Jaime rolled his eyes as he stood over at the fireplace, staying silent as his brother and father discussed war strategy. He was far too preoccupied with thoughts of this impending wedding and Sansa and Joffrey and...anything besides the two of them going back and forth.

Tyrion handed a parchment to his youngest son, in a mixture of bemusement and annoyance, "The Raven says Stannis plans to ride West. The Raven brought word this morning that Stannis believes he should kill the unjust King and Ned Stark's killer before taking his rightful place on the Iron Throne."

Tyrion threw the letter down on the table, seemingly unimpressed. "Stannis, the fingerless Onion Knight, the Red Witch, and the rest of the odd assortment of armies will be killed on their way."

Tywin mumbled his disapproval, "He has Renley's army and his own. He has more men than us, more ships than us." Jaime continued to stare in the flames, wishing the conversation was over.

Tyrion shook his head, "Yes he does right now. But it will take an army of that size weeks to get here and when they do their supplies will be dwindling. Besides, the Spider in King's Landing has let me know Stannis won't be heading here at all."

Tywin looked at the dwarf and asked what he meant.

"That red witch of his has been seeing things in the flames or the ashes or whatever she sees things in. She has told her Lord, for lack of a better word, that the girl with Ice in her hair and fire in her blood is the true danger to the Kingdom."

Tywin brushed it off, "_Daenerys Targaryen? That is ridiculous. She is in some far land buying slaves and perpetuating this lie about all these dragons being alive." _

_Jaime jumped in, having drifted back into the conversation, "So what Stannis is going to the ends of the earth to do what exactly?"_

_Tyrion shrugged, "I don't know exactly but something to do with a sacrifice to the Lord of Shiny Things."_

_Jaime rolled his eyes again and was then joined by Tywin. "I don't have time for this silly nonsense. Jaime I need you to have a meeting with several of our captains as soon as possible."_

_Jaime smirked, "I'm free all day tomorrow." A second later his jaw throbbed and the taste of spit and blood oozed into this mouth. Jaime looked stunned as Tywin rubbed his fist. "The only reason we have a chance at getting out of this war victorious is because of your marriage to the Tyrells. You will not make a joke of this. And do not be late for supper." Jaime said nothing as his father retreated from the room. _

**The Sept Garden**

Sansa frowned deeply as continued to clean the blood off Jaime's chin and mouth. The sun was below the trees now, the night breeze causing their hair to dance around them. They remained silent, as she busied herself with cleaning him up. He was content to breathe in her scent and watch her closely.

He brushed a tear away from her check. She kissed his chin once it was clean.

Sansa looked over to the west, "The sun is setting on your last day before you are married."

Jaime smiled but it never reached his eyes. "Well then I suppose we should go get ready for the feast."

**The Great Hall**

Sansa rolled her eyes as another three people ran to the closest door. The putrid smell of vomit was hidden in a drench of roses and jasmine. The servants were working over time, some were helping sick guest to their chambers, while others were helping with the revolting cleanup.

Joffrey had run first, followed by half of Margaery's entourage, then the bride-to-be herself. Then several lower Lannisters left. Petyr Baelish had thrown up all over some poor blonde girl. Whispers were already circulating that Loras Tyrell passing out in the stairwell. Then Tyrion had claimed he wasn't feeling well and left too, but he walked much too slow to be sick. _I bet he is faking._

A few minutes after, Jaime winked at her before solemnly telling his father he was ill as well. _He was definitely faking. _

Two of the musicians had left abruptly during the last song as had several of the servers. The only members of the host table still seated where she, Cersei, and Tywin. Cersei wore the hint of a smirk behind her serious eyes while Tywin continued to watch various guests and servants run quickly out of the hall, knocking over seats and flowers as they ran.

Tywin's gaze was a mixture of dismay and curiosity. "It would seem there will be no wedding tomorrow as the bride, groom, and most of the guests have become ill."

Sansa knew her face lit up but tried to hold her smile as best she could. "If your Grace thinks that is best, I am sure King Joffrey would approve."

Tywin stood up, announcing he had to reschedule many things before turning back to Sansa. "Perhaps, my grandson would appreciate his wife's comfort during his distress."

Sansa cocked her head to the side, "The King will call me or anyone else for that matter if he so desires it. Until then, I shall stay and host the few guests who have not taken ill."

Cersei practically giggled as Tywin existed the hall. Sansa turned quickly and asked, "How long will the effects last?"

Cersei shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? Do I look like some sort of healing woman?" Sansa continued to stare at Cersei until she bobbled her head a moment. Once the serving wench was out of hearing range, Cersei continued.

"Perhaps the symptoms would be similar to a child eating a rotted boar. Seven or eight days time and most will recover with only bad memories."

"Why did you cause all these people to become sick. This will only delay the inevitable wedding?"

Cersei gleefully whispered, "Perhaps it is the same reason you knew I was plotting something to delay this wedding and you did nothing to stop me."

**Sansa's Apartments**

Jaime pushed himself deeper inside of Sansa, groaning as she contracted around him. He thrust a few more times into her before he finished inside of her. Sansa whispered his name as she ran her fingers through his hair. She said his name louder as a shiver ran through her whole body.

She smiled against his neck, "I'm cold."

Jaime stood up off the stone floor and picked Sansa up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking her to the bed laughing happily. All of sudden Sansa's expression changed to a serious frown. "Jaime don't you think we are cruel? We are doing…this and practically everyone else in the Castle is sick. They say it may be a week before their regular nature returns."

Jaime bent over the bed and kissed her, his tongue finding hers.

**The Dungeon **

Theon watched as the dark haired man walked out of his cell and began his journey down the long hall. The man had refused to give his name and only spoke in riddles. His coloring was not that of a Lannister. And the way he spoke was a cadence more like those of King's Landing than of the flower realm. _Perhaps he was a servant of Tywin Lannister's? No. His clothes were far too fine for a servant and that black bird he wore on his breast was certainly a sigil from a lesser house._

Theon closed his eyes, thankful he had a bed to rest upon at last albeit still in the middle of the cold, dark prison cell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sansa's Chamber**

Sansa sat on the bed shaking as Jaime smashed the stranger's head into the wall again. The sickening crush of bone knocking into the stone was gone. The man's groans of pain had stopped and he didn't appear to be fighting Jaime anymore. The knife the stranger held was on the floor as was another large pool of brown smell of blood filled the air and shouts from guardsmen coming into the apartment followed in a blur of screams and people.

**Cersei's Chamber**

Cersei coughed loudly as her lungs filled with air. She could feel the bruises around her neck forming where Jaime's hands had been. She watched as he stormed out of her chambers. _Thank the gods I was able to convince him I had nothing to do with the assassin. He was ready to kill me if I had sent that man._

The guards looked at her strangely as she coughed again. _Jaime wasn't just mad. He was terrified. _Cersei shivered as she heard Jaime yelling down the hall.

**Tywin's Chambers**

Tywin stood in the middle of his room barking questions, "What do we know about this intruder?"

The dwarf stood beside the bed and shrugged, "Sansa said she awoke in her chambers and this man, dressed in black, was standing over with a knife."

The elder man narrowed his eyes, "and how did Jaime manage to hear the Queen considering his chambers are two floors and half a Castle away?"

"Jaime was walking around the halls because he couldn't sleep. I suppose all the wedding commotion…."

Tywin's eyes narrowed further, "and how did Jaime manage to kill the intruder before Sansa's guards, who were stationed outside her chamber got inside?"

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, "Perhaps you should only ask questions when you are prepared for the answer." He watched as his father grimaced ans asked if "the King know about the Queen's fondness for his Uncle?"

The son snorted, "If Joffrey knew his…Uncle was fucking his wife do you think any of us would still be alive?"

Tyrion quickly excused himself, "Father, I have other matters I must attend to."

**Sansa's Chambers**

Jaime stood in the corner of the room, watching Sansa as she slept. _The sleeping potion worked_. The body had been removed but the wall and floor were still covered in blood and pieces of the stranger's insides. Jaime took another swallow of wine hoping his hands would quit shaking soon. Jaime could feel his brother looking at him,

Jaime breathed loudly, "If I hadn't been here.."

"But you were," reassured Tyrion. The two spoke a few moments in hushed tones about new security measures. There were to be extra guards and Jaime was certain to stay close to Sansa.

Tyrion finally interrupted the quiet, "Now perhaps we should turn our attention to the more important matter."

Jaime asked what was more important as he continued to stare at Sansa.

The dwarf replied, "An assassin got all the way into the Queen's bedchamber and tried to kill her. Not Joffrey. Not you. None of us Lannisters. None of the Tyrells. But a Stark, the daughter of the noble Eddard Stark."

Jaime brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. "The assassin's knife had marking on it. It was a man's fist on fire."

Tyrion replied quietly, "Our beloved Father has already been working on where the sigil comes from. We shall get revenge on whoever sent this man."

Jaime swallowed harshly, continuing to look at Sansa.

**4 days later in Sansa's Chambers**

Sansa held her tongue as Maegery left quietly. The brunette was becoming downright rude to her. _She knows. Or at least she suspects what Jaime and I have become to each other._ Sansa knew what the rumors in the Castle must be. _At least Joffrey seems to know nothing of it. _

Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard Joffrey yelling her name over and over. He'd been so sick that they'd barely seen each other in days. _If only that would continue..._

Sansa bowed low as Joffrey waltzed into the apartment. His skin was pale, made even starker with his black tunic. The crown he wore was large but off center and his eyes green eyes had an odd look in them. The servants quickly excused themselves as Sansa felt her heart race, always unsure what Joffrey would do next.

Joffrey's voice shook, "My Uncle Stannis has taken King's Landing. They've taken the Red Keep and their ships sit in Blackwater Bay."

Sansa furrowed her eyebrow tried to speak but nothing came out. Joffrey took it as a sign of worry and admitted that he was scared too. His voice was unsure and unsteady, "But Sansa, my Grandfather and Uncle and the Tyrells are planning our strategy now. They will show my Uncle Stannis once and for all that he has no right to my crown. He is a traitor and he will die."

Sansa waited for a moment, expecting some phrase about Stannis dying like her father or being a traitor like her brother. But it never came. Instead he just looked at her waiting for comforting words or a gesture.

Sansa smiled lightly and put her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. "Your Grace. Your Father and Uncle Jaime have shown themselves to be great strategist of war. The Tyrells and Lannisters have more power and gold for war than Stannis does. You will see…"

Joffrey gave her a lopsided smile, "Yes of course they will," as he excused himself but told her he expected her to be In his bedchamber after super.

**5 DAYS LATER-The Sept Garden**

Jaime watched as the wind danced through Sansa's hair. He was tired, spending most nights obsessing over who tried to kill Sansa. King's Landing was under the rule of the Red Witch and that damn bore Stannis. They had no true count of lives lost but it had to been in the tens of thousands. There were dozens of ravens flying in everyday now. Most were from King's Landing giving updates about Stannis and the Red Witch. Others were summaries of the pathetic showing by the King's men at the Red Keep.

Sansa had received word from the Wall yesterday. Jon Snow had sent a cryptic message in response to hers. _He was staying at the Wall, doing his damn noble duty._ His note was long and boring but Sansa had read it countless times. "It reads oddly. It was as if he someone else wrote it."

Jaime asked if she ever received a letter from Jon before.

"No. But the words are strange for Jon. I wonder if he was worried that the letter would fall into an enemy's hands. Then there might be a hidden message."

Jaime shrugged as he encouraged Sansa to quit to pacing. "Read it aloud. Perhaps that will give you clarity:

Sansa sat down beside Jaime, leaning back against his chest as she un-rolled the scroll again,

_"My Queen, it is with a heavy heart that I write you. It seems all evidence points to the youngest of the three Stark brothers being dead. Yet as I write to you, I feel as if I am a man of only one word. HOpe. I I have no claim to Wintefell. I pray as I write this, Theon Greyjoy's head is resting outside the gates at Casterly Rock. He betrayed Robb, our brother, and killed two innocent sons._

_The Wall is cold and far undermanned. We are in need of supplies and men in greater numbers than I can count. Yet, I know the King will need every man to fight in his own battle against the Stag. I think often of your safety & pray you are safe and well._

_Yours, Jon Snow."_

Jaime looked at her, but she just sighed."Perhaps I am crazy. But why would he write me rumors Uncle Benjen's death? He would wait until he knew if Benjen was dead or not before worrying me."

Jaime's hand began pullng the material up her dress as she continued to have a conversation with herself.

"I am not the same little girl I was when I last saw him in Winterfell. He cannot be the same boy. Perhaps that is why it seems so odd to me." She stuck the note inside the bosom of her dress and groaned. The dress must be boned and it was causing Sansa's chest to ache.

**3 days later**

Jaime buttoned his shirt, annoyed that Petyr Baelish had awoken him from an afternoon sleep. It had to be near dinner and whatever that man wanted could wait until then. But when Jaime saw the dark haired man's face, he knew something was wrong. Jaime quickly let the man into his solar.

"The enunich sent a messenger to Casterly Rock."

"A raven? He has been doing that everyday for nearly a moon."

Petyr began speaking quicker. "No not a raven. Two of my girls came to me this night. They traveled in darkness from King's Landing. The girls told me that Stannis has been under the control of that…woman since taking the Red Keep. They've burned the Great Sept of Baelor. They talk about burning their enemies."

Jaime wiped his eyes asked Vayrs to get to the point. "His spies, if you will, have had a difficult time because _Melisandre _speaks in such riddles and has Stannis looking into flames."

Jaime grit his teeth as Petyr spoke in longer than necessary syntax.

"The point is…there was a message that arrived here…about what Melisandre's visions. Everyone believed it to be correct, that Stannis was after a girl with ice in her hair and fire in her blood."

Jaime nodded, "Yes the Targaryen girl. What does this have to do with anything."

Petyr shook his head left to right. "The Witch did not say that. Varys got the riddle wrong, or rather one of his spies did. The Red Witch said the one who could ruin Stannis' claim was the girl with fire in her hair and ice in her blood."

Jaime was sure he'd gone deaf for a moment. All the blood rushed to his head as he felt lightheaded. The next thing he heard was Petyr speaking about the assassin. "The carvings in the knife, they are a hand and fire. That is not sigil. It is the a mark of R'hollar."

Jaime felt the need to sit down as his mind raced. S_tannis' whore of a witch was trying to kill Sansa? Thefore Stannis was trying to kill Sansa._ He spoke in whispers, "But she is a Stark. Stannis Baretheon would protect her above everyone else."

"Your Grace, there has always been speculation that Stannis killed his own brother. Suppose Stannis could kill the King and the young Tommen. That would be difficult in and of itself. But if Sansa were to become with child….to most in the Realm, she would carry the heir to the Throne. The heir to the Seven Kingdoms and the heir to multiple houses."

Jaime rubbed his eyes. _This is not happening. This is not real. _

Petyr continued. "Her child with the King would be the rightful heir to the crown and for now would also have a rightful claim to Casterly Rock. Her children would be the ones with the most legitimate claim to Winterfell. He would also be rightful heir of Storm's End and perhaps Dragonstone as well. If Edmure Tully dies without a legitimate heir, there would be only two Tullys left: Sansa and Jon Arryn's son. Arryn's boy is almost as far in the ground as his father is. You see, at her disposal or at least at this child's disposal is the entire Kingdom."

Jaime took a series of quick breaths. _I have to protect her, no matter what. _ He stopped Petyr from talking and asked why Petyr had brought him this information. He muttered something about Cat before asking what Jaime's plan was. Jaime yelled for a servant to go and fetch his brother and quickly directed Petyr to go down to the dungeon at once.

**3 hours later-Great Hall**

Sansa couldn't help the smile on her face as Jaime walked into the Great Hall. Most of the men had their dinner sent to the various war rooms for strategy meetings and trainings. The Tyrells and most of the ladies had already retired as well.

Jaime walked up to the head table and greeted Cersei , then the children and lastly turned towards Sansa. The spoke in small talk for a moment before Jamie whispered he had a surprise for her. _He is acting odd. _

"A surprise?," Sansa whispered softly.

Jaime whispered to, "make sure you spend the night in your own chambers tonight. Promise me you'll be in your own chambers tonight." Sansa looked at Jaime oddly but promised she'd try. Jaime looked at her again and made her promise, "she would make it. No matter what."

Sansa noticed an almost panic stricken look on his face and nodded, "alright. I promise."

S**ansa's Chamber**

**2 hours later**

Sansa smiled as Jaime entered her chambers through the secret passage. She practically ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. Jaime deepened it for a moment before pulling away and just staring at her. He whispered hoarsely that she needed to change clothes. "Something simple and comfortable. Something you can ride in. Shoes too." _This feels just like the night of my wedding. The night Jaime lied to me about going to Robb's camp and instead he brought me here. He is acting just like he did back then.  
_

Sansa asked what the surprise was but instead Jaime began searching through her trunks, deeming she was taking too long. Sansa quickly changed into a deep blue dress that was made of simpler fabric than most of her dresses. He insisted she put her hair up, "tight like the servants do," before throwing a shawl over her head. "The wind is blowing hard tonight."

She watched as Jaime started digging through her trunks taking pieces of jewelry out. He closed the trunk and headed to the secret passageway. Seeing that Sansa wasn't behind him, he walked back and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the stairs with Ice close behind her.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sansa stopped and asked him what was going on. "You are terrifying me." Jaime stopped and kissed her lightly, promising everything was alright.

The two finally reached the bottom of the stairs. They quietly made their way past the gardens, although having no torch made it difficult to navigate. Sansa felt sick with fear as she realized all of the guard's post were empty. They made their way to the stables before Jaime spoke again. "Sansa I need you to listen to me. We don't have much time." He quickly told her all he knew about Stannis and the Red Witch, the assassin and the prophecy. She interpreted multiple times insisting "you will protect me," "and I have Ice." Finally Jaime stopped her. "Sansa I want you to listen to me. You cannot stay here."

Sansa felt a mixture of confusion and panic as her eyes filled with tears. "Jaime I am married to the King, we can't just run away together. You aren't making sense at all."

"Not we. Listen, to me, I can't go with you. And now that you are with child..."

Sansa stopped him alarmed, "What? No I'm not."

Jaime put his hands on her shoulder. "Sansa you haven't bleed for two moons. You are practically spilling out of every dress you wear the last few days." She gasped and placed a hand over her belly. She said nothing for a moment, letting his words sink in. She gasped again when she saw two men approach. It was dark but she could make out Petyr's figure...and then Theon's face behind him. She tried to screamed but Jaime placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Sansa listen to me...I need you to listen to me." Sansa cried as Jaime told her that Theon would protect her.

"No he won't. He killed my brothers, he betrayed Robb and my Father... I AM NOT GOING WITH HIM. "

Petyr injected that, "we don't have much time. My girls, as talented as they are, can only delay the guards for so long."

Sansa felt tears streaking down her face as she told Jaime over and over again that she wasn't going with him. He tried to calm her down by whispering and running his hand through her hair. She just cried harder and harder and kept telling him "no" and "like hell I would." After a few moments she was hysterical while Jaime tried to remain calm.

Through her shrieks, Sansa managed to spit out"Joffrey will find me. He will kill us all.'

Jaime put a finger over her lips, hoping his voice would stop trembling"Shhhh. Listen to me. I know I am you are scared. I know you may hate me for this but I promise you Joffrey won't find you. Nobody will. I don't even know where you and Theon are going. Only Baelish does."

Sansa looked oddly at him. "I won't go. I won't leave you. I can't leave you."

Jaime leaned down and kissed her gently, trying his best to ignore Petyr's stare and Theon's gasp of shock. Her lip trembled as he ended the kiss but stood a breath away. "I love you Sansa. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. And I cannot live on this earth if you are hurt or dead. Stannis is trying to kill you. My father if he ever finds out about us will have you killed. Joffrey is dangerous on a good day. You know what he did to you before I threatened the Kingsguard. You saw what he did to your Father. No matter what, if you stay Joffrey's wife, you end up dead."

Sansa hiccuped but her crying continued. She placed a hand on his check, "I love you too...If you love me you won't make me do this. Please don't make me do this."

Jaime felt tears in his eyes as he took her hand from the side of his face to his lips, kissing it softly. "You are the daughter of Eddard Stark. You are strong and brave. You are the first one to ever survive the Lannisters." Sansa continued to shake her head no, the only protest she could muster.

Theon interrupted Sansa's crying, insisting they had to go as he climbed on a large brown horse in the nearby stable. Jaime nodded and placed the shawl over her hair. Jaime kissed her temple before leaning into a light kiss on her lips. Jaime leaned down his forehead touching hers as he whispered he loved her. Without another word, Jaime lifted Sansa onto the horse, holding onto her waist for a second longer than necessary.

Jaime whispered to Theon he would kill him if anything happened to Sansa. Then he hit the horse's backside. Jaime watched as Theon and Sansa vanished into the night. Petyr stood silent for a moment, allowing time Jaime's to compose himself but soon became impatient.

"We must go. We have leave before anyone realizes you are gone."

Jaime looked into the black and whispered, "She's gone. She really gone."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the comments and notes. They are appreciated and makes writing so much easier!  
**

**1 Moon Later  
**

**Brooks Inn**

Sansa felt her stomach roll as the strong smell of porridge and boar's intestines filled the air. The inn was small and run down but the fire was warm and the bench was more comfortable than anywhere she had sat for the last few days. Despite her newly blackened hair, she wore a shawl over her head for fear of recognition. Theon's usual dark hair now held a deep red hue, almost matching the color Robb's had been. His face was covered in a substantial beard dyed the same colored as his hair.

They were in the heart of the Riverlands by now, which like all of the Kingdom was in deep mourning. She noticed a few men in the corner, wearing Tully blue. She heard one of the men give a salute to, "the Queen, our own Catelyn Tully's daughter, who was murdered by damn Stannis Baretheon."

Another two men in the corner, wearing the sigill of House Mallister, stood up and raised their cups. The table full of young men in the corner let out shouts damning the Red Witch and her fake King. Several men spit on the floor in agreement. Nearly the entire Inn raised their cups in hopes of the quick deaths of Stannis and his Red Whore.

**Casterly Rock**

Jaime smelled the foul stench of smoke and burnt fabric as he walked through the ashes where Sansa's solar use to be. All the rubble and ash had been removed. Everything had been scrubbed and washed so the entire apartments were nothing but walls and floor. Still, the smell remained. _All of her dresses were gone, everything she ate her supper with, even the windows facing the Sea had been shattered and broken by the heat and the flames. At least I have the garden and the dog.  
_

Jaime closed his eyes for a moment before his brother's words interrupted his thoughts.

"I said…the raven from Pyke arrived just now. The Ironborn are well on their way by now. They should be at the edge of Blackwater Bay within another Moon. "

Jaime nodded slightly, "and what of the Tully men?"

"No official word but Edmure Tully is back at River Run in good health. His men are gathering there. Rumors have it they plan to join us in our march to King's Landing. And now, Petyr Baelish is packing his carriage as we speak and headed to the Vale."

Jaime only partially listened as Tyrion went on about the gathering forces and the supplies pouring in from The Reach. Mace Tyrell and his forces were two days away." Jaime whistled for Ice as the dog followed slowly.

**_2 Moons later_**

**The Lannister Camp**

Jaime thanked Tyrion for the wine and the company as they sat alone in Jaime's tent. _What a joyous Name Day this is to me. _ They were well over a moon into war with Stannis. They were crawling towards King's Landing. The Kraken's ships were strong but far outnumbered the enemies'. Likewise, many of Renly's men were still standing with Stannis giving them an advantage on land too.

Tyrion spoke Sansa's name but Jaime stopped him. "I know you are trying to help but talking about her or mentioning her name does no good."

Tyrion nodded to himself and then changed the subject to happier tidings. "Father received a raven from Petyr Baelish. The Eyrie will send eight thousand men to join us. Still no word from RiverRun but we know the Tully men are gathering in at least two separate camps."

Jaime nodded as his brother said goodnight. _Tyrion really is one of the smartest men in the Kingdom. He managed a strategy which united the other Great Houses with our side. It was simple, it just took Theon and Sansa dying at the hands of a group of assassins to accomplish it. Cersei's wedding to the cripple had joined the houses of Tyrell and Lannister. Maegery's wedding would cement the families together. Tyrion had even made Ice the hero of Westeros: the dog who chased down one of the assassins sent by Stannis. Although only part wolf, he managed to rip one man's body to shreds._

_In the days after, no one noticed the missing prisoners from the dungeons or that the man burnt in Theon's cell had much shorter legs than the Kraken did. Word of a stolen horse from a Lannisport stable never reached the Castle. Joffrey tortured and killed every guard that spent time with whores rather than stay at posts. As far as I am concerned, the more people killed, the less witnesses that could eventually people the pieces together. _

Jaime laid down on his cot and tried to relax. He didn't let his mind get wrapped up in memories of her or them together. He wouldn't let himself wonder where she and Theon were now or how she was doing. It would bring up too many scenarios of her safety, her happiness. _Hell, I even get jealous just thinking of Theon being near her and not me._ _But she doesn't have Stannis sending murderers to hurt her. She will never face the horror of Joffrey's temper again. She's safe. She's safe because she has to be._

**2 Moons Later**

Sansa felt the baby move again as she leaned against the tree, enjoying the cool morning. There was dew on the grass and the birds were chirping their songs in the trees. Theon was still asleep against the tree next to her.

The flutters were swift: a high move in the rib and then a low one near her hip. Theon had become quite good at stealing garments from lines to keep Sansa's ever growing figure clothed. They had gold in pouches tucked in their shoes and in their small clothes. But in these parts, even one gold coin could lead to more trouble than help. Theon knew how to fish from his childhood in Pyke and Sansa had watched her brothers enough to know how to make small traps for vermin and animals.

Until nineteen days ago, they'd done just as Petyr told Theon to do. They'd used the names Petyr told them use and stayed at Inns that Petyr told Theon to stay at. They'd made their way to the cottage Petyr told Theon they'd be safe at for as long as necessary. The cottage smelled of familiar spices and was warm with welcomes and food. Only three people lived there: an elderly widow with a bent back and gnarled hands and two young working boys who lived above the stables. One had chestnut hair and went by the name Stone, the other, a darker skinned boy went by River. The food was hot and plentiful and the beds were full of feathers and blankets.

But as Sansa's belly grew, so did her distrust of everyone in the Inn. Sansa had never seen a guest or even a passerby yet there were always new candles and dyes for new dresses. The boys did some hunting as did Theon but they'd never killed any large game. Yet there was boar meat every few days. The woman claimed the cherries were from a bush near the river but Sansa had yet to find any such bush. Besides, cherries grew only in the Reach and parts of the Westerlands. _Jaime taught me that. _Then, Theon caught the old woman sending ravens in the middle of the night. It was the same time the widow began pressing Sansa more and more for when she expected the child to arrive. One day, Theon broke into the widow's room while she'd kept the woman occupied. He'd found a letter detailing where the child was to be brought once it arrived. Theon slaughtered each of the boys in their beds that night and took a pillow to the widow's face.

That entire day, they searched the house. They found gold and silver in pots and tacked under chairs. Then they'd found letters detailing how to treat the two guest who were arriving. Sansa took dye to her hair, turning it a light brown color. She turned Theon's hair black and forbade him from shaving. They left the horse they arrived on behind but took a few small blankets and knives for protection. Then Stansa quickly took a yellow dress and cut it into a square, then sewed black ribbon into a crude stag. After they set the house and the stables on fire, Theon hung the make shift banner in a nearby tree.

Now they were in the woods heading North. _Neither of us have any idea what where we are going and how we are going to get there. _They spoke little of Jaime or Joffrey or Casterly Rock. They spoke nothing of Winterfell or Sansa's family. Their conversations were limited to what they were going to eat or what direction they should ride in.

She pressed her hand against her chest, feeling the only two things from her previous life she still had. One was the odd note from Jon and the other was the necklace Jaime gave her in the garden. She felt a flutter in a belly and felt herself smile. _Okay so three…I have three things from my previous life. Well previous lives now._

Sansa heard Theon stir on the ground but when he turned over, she allowed herself to remember for just a moment. _It was while they were still in King's Landing. __He'd brought her lemoncakes and treats after dinner as had become their custom in the days before. Perhaps it has been the wine or the excitement of his kisses but somehow they'd ended up in small clothes in one of the garden's many fountains. He taught her how to drink fountain water then spit it back out like a fish. She'd teased him about his inability to hold his breath under water for more than a blink of an eye. _

His face was still clear in her mind and she knew his exact scent, but his voice was fading from her memories. She could no longer hear the way he would say her name or the his laughter. _Hell, I even miss the way he sounded when he was angry. _Sansa shook her head to bring her to the present and focus on the day's journey.

**22 days later**

**Jaime's Tent in the Lannister Camp  
**

"The Onion Cutter, it really is a clever name isn't it?" Jaime smirked, liking his newest name in tribute to Davos' death. Jaime noticed Tyrion's somber expression and asked whatever could be the matter. After all, the last several battles had been sweeping victories for the Lannisters and their allies.

Tyrion wobbled over to the table and poured Jaime a cup of wine. He encouraged him to drink it quickly but instead Jaime put the cup down. He asked if it was bad news from the battlefield, then if Cersei was well in Highgarden. Tyrion assured Cersei was fine and the battles were going their way.

He then apologized to Jaime as if it would lessen the blow or help provide comfort. "I visited the Tully camp yesterday. I spoke to a group of men who camped near Acorn Hill. They found a cottage that had been set ablaze with multiple bodies inside. They even burned the horses in the stables."

Tyrion waited for recognition but none came. "One of Stannis' banners was hung up on a tree nearby. The Tully men thought it was odd that Stannis had chosen that specific house. They said the place was used to keep whores and men in need of hiding. They said the owner of the home lived in King's Landing."

Tyrion watched as Jaime's confused face turned an odd color between grey and white. Tyrion continued knowing it was better to just get it out.

"We don't know it was Sansa and Theon. Neither one of us can be sure that is where they went. "

Jaime's jaw tightened and his voice broke when he tried to respond, "Yes because we thought if neither of us knew where they were it would make them safer."

Jaime asked to be alone in a calm and quiet voice. Tyrion did as his brother requested, even though he wondered if leaving him alone would be wise. Unsurprisingly, he heard a loud crash followed by shattering glass as he exited the tent. He quickly ordered a group of men outside to "ensure that Ser Jaime is not without wine tonight but do not let him leave his tent.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Moons Later**

**The Red Keep**

Tywin knocked the goblet against the wall. "Another Moon has passed and still that stupid girl bleeds."

Joffrey, now nearly five inches taller than he'd been on his previous Name Day, seethed with anger. "You are forgetting Grandfather, Sansa was with child when she was murdered in your own home. Maegery not having a baby in her belly is her fault, not mine. Everyone says so."

Tywin murmurred but Joffrey screamed back, "The people say it is because I married so quickly after Sansa's death. They say I did not mourn my wife's death and the babe properly. "

Tywin tried to calm himself. After Sansa's death, several of her maidens had come forward claiming she was with child but there was no legitimate proof. Certianly Sansa had said nothing to Joffrey or anyone else about it. Still, a young murdered Queen with the next King in her belly was a more compelling story. No doubt, Joffrey had told the story so much now, he had forgotten it was rumors and gossip she was with child to begin with.

Tywin left the room in a huff muttering that, "at least Cersei had done her part."

Joffrey watched as his grandfather left the room before screaming at Loras Tyrell to find out, "where the hell Petyr Baelish was."

**Water Ridge**

Sansa gave a tired smile to her daughter as she kept repeating the phrase, "by self" over and over again. _Hanna is way too much like Ayra for her own good. _The little girl preferred dolls to swords but her independence streak was wider than the Trident. Hanna's hair was the color of lemon and cherry juice mixed together and her eyes were bright blue like her mother 's.

Sansa's own blonde hair fell down her back in a braid much like her mother use to wear. Theon's beard was full and his hair was longer than it had ever been before. They were Erric and _Alayne Stone__. __He was the bastard son of a vassal in the south of the Vale. They'd come North to escape the war known as "The Red War." _

Their home was nearly half a day's journey from Greywater Watch. Only a few days prior to her giving birth, they'd arrived at Greywater Watch with their new names asking if there was any work Erric could provide. Howland Reed had looked at the pair skeptically for a while before allowing them into his castle. He said nothing overtly warm or welcoming but his eyes had a sparkle to them that Sansa found comforting. Howland offered a stone cabin needing lots of repairs that had belonged to one of his men, a man who died fighting for Robb.

They'd been at the cabin ever since. Theon's bedroom was upstairs to the left and her room was to the right. The children's cradles were downstairs in the small hallway beyond the fireplace. They'd had a quiet life, receiving few guest save the Reed's bannerman needing a hot meal. Howland Reed had stopped by only a few times since their arrival. When he held Hendrick in his arms the first time, Howland told Sansa of another child he held long ago, "he's now a warrier in the true North." The next time he visited, he sang to Hanna one of the ballads written of Robert's Rebellion. He'd repeated the lines about Eddard Stark twice. He'd never said anything but Sansa knew he at least suspected the truth about who she was.

She pulled her necklace out of her dress and traced the lines of the flower with her fingers. She doubted Jaime ever thought about her. After all, it had been nearly two years since she'd seen him last. Sansa knew little about the day to day happenings in King's Landings, just that Joffrey was back on the Iron Throne and Stannis was running for parts unknown.

**8 days later**

**The Lannister Camp**

Jaime smiled at his brother, satisfied with the strategy for going forward. Stannis and the red bitch had been forced to retreat back East. Unbeknownst to the Stag, Edmure Tully's five thousand men were already waiting for Stannis at Storm's End. Likewise, the Vale's men were waiting for Stannis at Dragonstone, having seized the castle weeks ago. Tyrion thanked the group of men for their time as they began filtering out of the main tent. His brother asked Jaime to stay behind to discuss some business.

Jaime knew what this conversation would be about. "I am not marrying that…girl? At least I think she is a girl. The armor she wears doesn't really lend itself to knowing."

Tyrion cautioned his brother, "You've gotten out of marrying Highgarden. Cersei bedded Willis Tyrell and gave him a son already. Myrcella is to become the woman of the Vale when she is of age. If Edmure Tully's child ends up being a girl, she will become Tommen's wife. You marrying the Pyke girl is the least you could do. I would marry her myself, except…"

Jaime interrupted "except she scares you and you are could never be so cruel as to leave the whores of King's Landing without your patronage."

Tyrion smirked as he left the room, giving his brother a chance to reconsider.

Jaime laughed softly to himself. _There was some irony in all of this. The Starks had five healthy children, three boys who carried his name. Same as Ned Stark's own father. Yet the only one left of his line was the bastard at the Wall. Same with Bartheon's. Three healthy males, each with their own great castle to lord over. Now two were dead and the other would be soon. The only legitimate child of any of theirs was Stannis' girl. She soon to be dead too. The Targeryn's had three children, now the boys were dead and the girl was across the world telling tales of dragons and slaves. Highgarden had three sons: the cripple, the sodomite, and the one who can't get his wife with child. Balon Greyjoy had three sons once. Two died in battle years before and the other was thought dead by virtually everyone in the Kingdom. Then there was the three of them: the bachelor, the dwarf, and Cersei. _Yes, three was a cursed number for all families who fought on either side of Robert's Rebellion.

Jaime looked to the far side of the tent, waiting for Sansa to show up. _She always shows up when Tyrion talks of marriage or when I think too much of the past. _He waited for a moment before he saw her in the corner of the room. Her bright red dress shimmered in the candlelight; her hair was put up neatly allowing her neck to be exposed. The necklace he gave her sat around her neck dipping down into her cleavage. _She shows much more cleavage now as a ghost than she did alive. I rather like that aspect. That..and she always finds me clever now whereas before I had to work for it.  
_

The figure spoke in a stern manner, "_He is right. You cannot avoid another marriage."_

Jaime smiled at her for a moment and then asked why not, knowing full well her answer would be a long list of well thought out reasons as to why he should marry Asha Greyjoy. He sat down on the bench beside his table. When he was awake, he could see her and talk to her but never touch her. _That only comes when I'm drunk or asleep. _But for now, he was content to listen to her talk and watch her from across the room.

**10 days later**

**Water Ridge **

Sansa listened as the door slammed behind Theon. _He was angry, furious actually. _ They'd had this discussion often. To everyone else in the world they were married with healthy children. Theon had done more than she could ever ask. _He kept me safe when we were traveling all of those days and months. All this time he ensured we were safe and fed, even during the heavy snow. Everything he'd done was some small apology for the past. _And still I turn him away from my bed.

She looked outside the window, watching as Theon made his way through the snow drifts covering the swamp lands. _Winter had indeed come but it lacked the bitterness of the winters past. The heavy snow and never ending winds started only a few weeks after the babies were born. But it had been days since any snow fell and the sun was slowly melting away the white wall outside of the cottage._

As Theon's walked out of sight, she closed her eyes allowing herself a memory with Jaime. _A quick one. They were in her room, it had one of the nights he brought lemoncakes to her room. He kissed her and she pulled away. He teased her, telling her that she lacked experience but had a natural talent for kissing. She had called him old and told him she'd kissed better. He'd laughed, she'd scoffed. They ended up talking about death. Morbid, but somehow it had been comforting. She told him about the day her father had been executed. He told her about the day Tyrion was born and his mother subsequently died. _

She frowned as she heard horses approaching. Theon had just left, _perhaps it was Howland Reed riding with one of his bannerman. _As the hoof prints got louder, Sansa looked out the window and gasped. She could make out at least a dozen horses riding through the snow. In the sky, she could see two flags above the horses: a blue flag with a bird inside and another flag with two grey towers. _The Vale and The Twins._

She couldn't help but scream as the door flew open and several men came barreling in. Behind them, they dragged Theon, blood dripped from above his eye and his breath sounded ragged. Theon's hands were bound by rope in front of his waist. The loud noise and commotion caused both children to scream from their beds.

One of the larger men grabbed Sansa by the arm. He belted out proclaiming them prisoners of House Frey as another man shouted for someone to quiet those brats up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**20 days later  
**

**Inside the Red Keep  
**

Jaime looked at Stannis' decaying head on the City gates. The Red Bitch's head was two pillars over. They'd thrown a parade in his honor and there was to be a feast in her honor this night. Stannis' wife and daughter's heads were further down. He'd killed the Red Witch himself. He quite liked the ballad already written: _Her tricks of magic died with her in her lair; for she was no match for steel and the Kingslayer. _

**Somewhere in the Riverlands**

Sansa looked around the ruins that were their current shelter. The Stone walls were thick but the roof was partially exposed. She, Theon, the children, and the nearly twenty other prisoners had slept in the hall last night. They'd stayed in several uninhabited castles and abandoned villages so far. They'd also slept on the banks of what she'd assumed was the Trident.

They'd lost a prisoner or two along the way. The guards killed a black haired boy who tried to run away. Two young girls had been left behind in the house of some low lord after he mentioned they'd make strong sons. Then an elderly couple had died after they coughed loudly for several days.

Sansa had overheard the name, "Lord Baelish" several times and the guards did make comments about how much they thought certain prisoners would "go for." Theon believed they were to be sold as slaves to Braavos but Sansa wasn't so sure. None of the guards carried accents while speaking in the common tongue. They all whispered of the happenings in the Red Witch's War and in King's Landing. None of them spoke of ships or harbors, they only spoke of heading South.

Sansa heard yelling outside the walls followed by the slapping of horses hooves on the dirt. She ran to a hole in the wall and looked out. She felt the breath leave her body when she saw the red banner and golden lion cloth flying above a group of soldiers.

**_Jaime's Apartments_**

Jaime laughed out loud as Tywin listed all the attributes that his alleged betrothed had. "She can give you sons, strong sons."

"I'd have to actually lay with her first, which believe me I'm not inclined to do."

Tywin scoffed that she was quite a striking woman, "albeit with more armor than dresses. I would think that as a Knight yourself, you would admire that in a woman."

Jaime had heard this all before, still he doubted he would ever be attracted to some woman dressed as a man. Hell, with two very beautiful exceptions he'd been practically virginal. His father wisely chose to change topics: the treasury.

Jaime's eyes narrowed when his father brought up Petyr Baelish's name. Jaime hadn't seen that bastard in the two years since Sansa died. He'd been busy fighting a war and Baelish had been busy finding money for the royal purse. Baelish's whores were plentiful in the camps and he provided men to rebuild the parts of King's Landing that had been damaged in the wake of the War.

_But the war is over. And when the opportunity presents itself, I will kill that mockingbird bastard. Practically upon arrival at the Vale, Baelish had made Lysa Arryn his whore and become guardian of the Arryn boy_ . _Then he'd called himself Protector of the East and had the Arryn banners turned from eagles to mockingbirds_. _Even by my standards, that was disgraceful. And most importantly, he let Sansa be killed after he'd sworn to ensure her survival. _

Realizing Jaime wasn't paying attention; Tywin interrupted his son's thoughts. "I said, I need you to ride North with Tyrion."

Jaime looked at his father intrigued. _Better to be anywhere besides King's Landing watching Joffrey rule or in Casterly Rock married to Pyke. _ "And what exactly am I headed North for?"

Tywin gave the brief recap, "Now that the War is over, we have some issues to deal with. There are rumors that Eddard Stark's bastard is recruiting bannerman. I need to crush whatever Northern Rebellion is left in the Starks." After explaining to his father all the reasons he didn't believe Jon Snow would ever call his father's bannermen , he realized it was pointless. _It is better than staying here or heading back to the Rock. _

**4 days later**

**A Lannister Camp outside of King's Landing**

Theon held the sleeping Hanna in his arms while Sansa begged Hendrick to quit crying. _He'd been coughing like the old couple. _ _ He'd been like this since the Lannisters had killed the men who'd been moving them. _The Lannister guards had warned Sansa repeatedly that if she didn't shut the baby up, they'd take care of it. Yet, still he cried.

The Lannister men had moved them further south. They had to be almost to Kings' Landing by now. But for today, they were stopped under a grove of trees. One of the guards yelled a warning to Sansa again, "shut that brat up or I will."

Sansa begged the baby to be quiet but he started to scream louder. She heard the sickening sound of a steel sword being removed from its sheath. Sansa begged Hendrick in a scream to be quiet. But as the annoyed guard came closer the baby got louder still. Theon stood up, laying Hanna on the ground . Sansa held on the baby tighter screaming at the guard to back away.

The few seconds passed in a blur of screaming and sounds. Theon took a swing at the guard but soon fell over backwards, blood dripping from his head. _Oh god, no no no no. _Theon's limp body fell to the ground, practically falling on top of Hanna.

She gripped onto Hendrick tighter as she screamed and the guard pried the babe out of her arms. Theon murmured something as blood pooled under his head. Sansa screamed for the man to stop as he drew back his sword. Without another second, she screamed she was Sansa of House Stark and the babe he held was the son of King Joffrey.

The man laughed loudly for a moment but Sansa screamed again, "I can prove it. And if I am what I say I am, you'll be rich and rewarded beyond your dreams."

**1 day later**

**The Throne Room of the Red Keep**

Sansa felt her entire body shake as she was dragged into the Throne Room. The children had been left outside with some servant women she didn't recognize. That alone gave her pause, but now she was back here. Back in the place she feared so much.

The room had several hundred people, dressed in the summer fashion of the South. She could see Joffrey across the room. He was smiling sadistically from the Throne. Then a loan groan of pain followed by screaming filled the air. Jaime wasn't here. She couldn't see over the tops of everyone's head, but it didn't appear Tyrion was here either. Tywin Lannister was standing in a corner, seemingly unmoved by the whole affair. Varys, dressed brightly in an orange robe, lean over to whisper something in Joffrey's ear. It was then that Sansa's eyes met Joffrey. His eyes narrowed, _he looks like he wants to kill me._

Sansor Cleagane was standing beside one of the pillars and Loras who looked much older stood on the other. Cersei's throne was empty. _I suppose it is Margaery's chair now. _

Blood rushed to her head, the whoosing sound in her ears blocked what Joffrey said but she could tell he wanted her to come forward. Several castle guards spit on her as she was pushed forward while others yelled slurs at her.

Before she could say anything Joffrey asked, "if you are crazy or just a fool wishing to die."

Sansa's took a step forward but Loras Tyrell grabbed her arm and warned her not to take a step forward.

_Relax Sansa, act as you use to. You just have to prove you are you. They think I'm lying. Just go over your story as you've rehearsed in your head._

Her voice was strong, "Forgive me ser Loras. I just haven't seen my husband in two years. Now that I am released from my prisoner, I just wish to be reunited with King Joffrey." Most of the court laughed, even Joffrey let out a sound. _Think. Think…before they kill you._

Joffrey's eyes turned angry and told Sansa that she'd, "defiled my wife's honor. You are like all the others, the others who claim our beloved Queen Sansa. They've sworn they survived the fire by magic from the Red Witch or were taken as a secret prisoner by Stannis. And you, little lady will die like all the rest of them."

"Ask me anything. Something only Sansa would know." Joffrey scoffed but Tywin asked for permission to ask the girl questions. With a nod, Tywin began a serious of questions:

"What did I gift you on your wedding day?" "A pair of gold lions."

"Who was your maid at Casterly Rock.""Gemma"

"Where were your Apartments here before you were married? " On the far wall, near the gardens. My solar faced the East."

"You put a tapestry in Casterly Rock." "Yes it was of your wedding to the Lady Johanna."

The questions went on for some time and for every right answer, there was less laughter and more whispers. Joffrey had started looking at her strangely and Varys had managed to move down the stairs so he was practically breathing on her.

She could feel the entire hall staring at her, hear the quiet whispers of the people behind her. Tywin ordered everyone to leave the Hall immediately and ordered the Lady be taken to the Small Council room immediately. With that Tywin walked down the stairs and grabbed Sansa's hand roughly. He barked back for the guards to get the children and the injured man brought in with "this girl and bring them to the counsel room too."

**The Garden of the Red Keep**

Jaime looked upon the faces on the gates. _They are deformed rotted heads; even the crows have eaten away everything that matters. _ That thought alone made him smile.

His smile quickly faded when he saw Margaery approaching him with a group of similarly dressed women. _Shouldn't she been in the Great Hall watching Joffrey enjoy his Iron Throne again? _

He merely turned the other way as the women passed, not even bothering to bow.

The Queen abruptly stopped, her green dress swooshing around her feet. "Ser Jaime. Apparently you did not realize that your Queen was passing by. "

_Fuck her. _Jaime titled his head to the side before dramatically bowing low in a mocking fashion. As Jaime turned to walk off, Margaery spoke again. "Perhaps Ser Jaime, you are still unhappy that our marriage was unable to occur. You are jealous that I married the King and not you."

Jaime turned out and leaned in close to the Queen, whispering "Everyday I thank the gods, old and new, that your vows were said to the Good King Joffrey and not to myself."

Margaery's frown seemingly spread across her face before composing herself. "Vows? You've never been good at those anyways. You vowed to protect three Kings. One you killed, one you let die, and the other…well you let his wife burn to death in your own Castle. They still call you Kingslayer. That will never change despite the heads on the gates."

Jaime did his best to not clench his jaw or lose his smile. "Do you know what I find amusing? I've made Kings. I've won wars. And yet you mock me. Your only responsibility in the entire Kingdom is to have a child in your belly and after nearly two years you are unable to do even that correctly." The brunette backed away with tears in her eyes but Jaime wouldn't let up. "As for nicknames, do you know they call you the Pusher Queen?" Margaery's back hunched as he continued. "They say you pushed Sansa's ghost out of the way to get Joffrey to marry you. They say your father's money pushed me out of Kingsguard. They say you pushed your brother into the Knight's Guard despite him not being worthy. They say you've pushed so much already, you'll never push a child from between your legs."

Jaime noticed Loras Tyrell and two other Guard members walking quickly towards them. He looked further back and could see dozens of courtiers filing out of the hall. Shouts were ringing through the garden from the people coming out of the Great Hall and from the soldiers on the gates above. _What in the hell? _

Jaime' expression caught Margaery's expression. _Like always, she has less of a clue than I do. _He could hear "alive" and people questioning their eyes. A female voice yelled out, "Queen Sansa is alive." _Oh gods that imposter brought from the camp must have been better than most. _A second later, the name Greyjoy was mentioned. _Theon? _Bits of conversation filtered in over one another, shouts and whispers blending together. "_Yellow haired," "She knew all the names of the Stark direwolves." "Prettier than she had been before," " Gemma the servant, no one would have guessed that." "She described the Stone Garden as though she'd been there hundreds of times."_

Margaery's eyes met his and a second later Jaime headed towards the great hall, pushing against the people exiting.

**The Small Council Room**

Jaime threw the door opened, followed by a litter of guards trying to keep up. Joffrey's arm was wrapped around a woman's waist and they were locked in an embrace. _Oh gods. _The woman's face slowly turned towards him. Jaime was sure he'd gone deaf for he could hear no sound. Her blue eyes looked at him with a mixture of delight and confusion. _There are other people in the room. Other people who see her too. And her hair isn't the right shade and her dress is modest and dirty. She never looks so modest or tired when I see her after too much wine. _Her eyes met his and he could see a mixture of relief and concern.

He knew his Father said something but Jaime couldn't be bothered to look in his direction. _She's alive. She's here. She's alive and she's here. She's alive. _He watched as Sansa turned away from his gaze, saying something to the other men in the room. _Look away from Sansa, just for a second. She's alive. Deaf. I am deaf._

He watched Joffrey kiss Sansa again. It was then his nephew came over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Uncle. Until this situation can be resolved to my liking, I trust you to protect my wife and my children."

He got instructions quickly, never bothering to look in the direction of his father. "Take her to Tyrion's apartments, they are the furthest away from Margaery's. Don't let anyone in." There would be extra guards stationed outside, Lannister men only. The Council had to decide how to handle this situation. The King had two wives and they needed to make decisions.

Jaime practically pulled Sansa's arm out trying to lead her out of the room before Joffrey grabbed Sansa's other arm. Sansa shuttered as Joffrey pressed his lips to hers and promised they'd have this entire ordeal figured out soon. Joffrey stopped the nurse holding a coughing Hendrick. He gently kissed the baby's head and promised he'd would "see my son soon."


	16. Chapter 16

**Tyrion's Chamber**

Sansa ran her fingertips down the material of her red dress. The purple and golden threads created intricate flowers along the sleeves and bodice. Sansa's blonde hair was pulled back in ribbons and combs, the closet to a Southern hairstyle she'd worn since her father died.

There were Lannister men everywhere. Each man had been personally approved by Jaime and then given their specific orders by Jaime and Tyrion. Every door, every secret passageway, every window had multiple soldiers standing guard. Sansa had lost count at 56 men as she walked from room to room through Tyrion's chambers.

For safety measures and for comfort, furniture had been moved around and switched out. Tywin had approved two cooks, three nursemaids, and a taste tester that were to stay in the chambers at all times as well. Everyone had given specific instructions: nobody was allowed to come or go without Jaime or Tywin's express permission. To enforce those measures, Tyrion's right hand man Bronn guarded the outside as did Sandor Clagane.

Sansa wondered in and out of rooms, wiping her tired eyes. They had spent hours moving furniture and people about. Then there were hours of cooking and unfolding of sheets, hours of men whispering in corners and vaguely familiar people staring at her. That was followed by Hendrick screaming for hours, apparently his illness still wasn't completely cured.

She leaned against the wall, looking into a small room where Tywin, Jaime, and Tyrion were huddled around a table. None of them seem to notice her standing ten feet away. They'd been this way for hours talking of: meals, potions, gates, horses, septons, children, escapes, wars, and every other topic imaginable. Supposedly, Theon was in some other part of the Castle recovering from his injuries but she had been denied specifics. She quietly turned around, hoping to find her bed made.

**Several hours later**

Sansa sat straight up in bed, confused as to where she was. The air smelled like hot sugar and cinnamon. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she spotted Jaime leaning over the edge of the bed. Beside him was a wooden plate with several small cakes on them.

He gave a sneaky smile and insincerely apologized, "I was only able to procure three lemon cakes and a few crumb pies. Somehow we will just have to make do."

Sansa leaned back against the pillows, not bothering to cover anything her nightgown revealed. "Why are you here?"

Jaime smirked as , "Lemoncakes. Us. At night. This is what we do."

Sansa didn't smile or lean towards the desserts. Instead she just looked at him for a long moment. "You've ignored me for the better part of a day. I haven't even seen you in two years and now you bring lemon cakes as though we saw each other yesterday."

Jaime looked up at the ceiling. _This conversation is going just as well as I'd hoped. _

Sansa remained silent for a while waiting for Jaime to answer. When he finally spoke he looked down at the bed rather than at her. "I thought….I thought you died, that Stannis found you and burned you." He didn't look up but could hear Sansa exhale loudly. "There was a fire, at an Inn you were suppose to be at. It was one of Baelish's hiding places and you were suppose to be there."

Sansa sighed again in understanding and quickly explained the events surrounding the fire and confided that they'd been in the Neck for most of the time. Jaime looked up at her and asked why she came back, "We were taken hostage and brought here. The men were some odd grouping of the Vale's men and the Frey's men. We thought they planned to sell us as slaves."

Jaime listened as Sansa told the story of the last few days. He vowed to kill whoever took them hostage and the Lannister men who threatened to harm Hendrick. She asked questions of the war and battles over the last two years, he wanted to know how they'd made it that far North while she was with child. As the hours lapsed, he went from the edge of the bed to reclining against the pillow beside of her. He admitted he kind of liked her blonde hair but she scolded him for his hair cut. Then he told her lied and "I do not like the blonde hair. I prefer you red." She knocked him the head with a pillow and asked why he lied.

"Well you are already mad at me for ignoring you today and I have learned that criticizing a lady's hair is a good way to get a black eye."

Sansa softly laughed and then asked what happens now. Jaime moved himself so he was sitting beside her, shoulder to shoulder on the bed. "Now, we wait to see the fallout." She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered that she missed him. She felt him kiss the crown of her head and he whispered, a "me too."

**6 Hours Later-**

**Tyrion's Solar**

Jaime stumbled into the solar as he dragged slowly from room to room._ Sansa was asleep in a bed, the children asleep in their cribs, Tyrion was awake as was his personal guard Bronn and all the guards were all positioned at their appropriate posts. _Jaime un-hooked his armor, lifted the metal over his head and laid it on the floor before unceremoniously throwing himself on the bed.

**12 Hours**

Sansa laughed as Hanna continued chase Tyrion around the solar. Hendrick was occupied with banging one of the wooden plates against the table. Sansa shushed her son. "Daddy and Jaime are still asleep."

Sansa saw the perplexed look on Tyrion's face and blushed. "I...since they were born, we've had to pretend Theon and I were married. He had to pretend to be their father. He has been very good with them, perhaps better than I could have ever asked for."

The dwarf's mismatched eyes seemed to understand but warned that, "insinuating you two every shared a bed may be very dangerous. Insinuating those children are anybody's but Joffrey's is a death wish." Sansa nodded as Hanna squealed, "I'll make sure to never refer to him as that outside the walls of your apartment."

Tyrion looked towards the room was Jaime was sleeping in, "Perhaps my Lady, you should not refer to him as that inside these chambers either."

She looked down at her lap. _He's right. I must always watch what I say here, must always know exactly what I mean to say before I say it. **  
**_

**A few hours later_  
_**

**Jaime's Room  
**

Sansa wasn't quite sure how they ended up like this. She come to Jaime's room to see if he wanted to eat supper with she and the children. But she caught him just as he awoke, changing out of his tunic. She knew she'd stared too long as his chest and when he made a comment about "having other plans for the next hour." But then he was walking closer and somehow the ended up like this...him under her on the tiny bed he'd mad his.

His pants were unlaced and the top of her dress was pulled open. Sansa gasped as Jaime's hand reached under her dress and began to find his way between her thighs. His touches were quick and rough, _he's in a hurry.  
_

Jaime lifted her skirts higher, so her knees were uncovered. Sansa continued to wrestle with moving his pants further down his legs. _This is wrong. This is too dangerous, too many guards are right around the corner and too many people are in this apartment. _Instead of stopping, she kissed Jaime's neck and spread her legs further apart. Sansa heard the voice before actually processing it. _I know that voice. That voice is not Jaime. _She hit Jaime's arm twice before he stopped and even then he didn't seem to hear the voice behind him.

She saw Theon's back as he ran from the room. She pushed Jaime up to a sitting position before jumping off the bed and fixing her dress. Jaime said her name sweetly and tried to lure her back onto the bed but Sansa brushed her hair back and started heading out of the room, calling Theon's name.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the comments and follows. They are always appreciated.  
**

**yrion's Solar**

Theon yelled back, "You have no idea who she is anymore. You have never so much as held the children before so do not presume to know what is best of any of us."

"Fuck you. You and I both know she'll never forgive you for what you did to her, to her family. She only left with you because I made her go."

Theon tried to swing at Jaime but between his injury and Jaime's fighting skills, Theon didn't come close.

Sansa came in yelling at both of them, warning them both that they'd said too much as it was. The children wailing in the background officially ended the fight as Jaime stomped off one way and Theon the other.

**The Next Day  
**

**The Red Keep Garden**

Sansa walked through the garden, the bottom of her golden dress and billowing sleeves blew in the warm summer breeze. Hendrick was running fast chasing birds while Hanna rolled in the grass. There were guards everywhere but the children didn't notice as they were too busy enjoying the sunshine and their newest adventure.

They'd been locked up for days in Tyrion's apartments but finally the tension between Theon and Jaime got be overwhelming. She had to beg Joffrey to allow them to come outside, but it had been worth it. Last night, she and Theon had gotten into a huge fight. That was followed this morning by Jaime practically ignoring her during breakfast.

One of the guardsmen approached her, handing her a letter with a large rose drawn on the top corner. The parchment had loops addressing her as "The Lady Sansa". She read the note quickly, already knowing it was from Margery. _Might as well get this over with. _

**Tyrion's Solar**

Jaime walked in to hear Margaery question the logistics of Sansa's kidnapping. _It was something he knew would eventually be brought up. Perhaps not by Joffrey, but certainly by someone. _

Jaime turned towards Sansa and bowed, "My Queen" before trying to exit. He let out a laugh when Margaery gasped at being slighted.

"Ser Jaime, I am Queen. It is treasonous to address anyone else as such."

Jaime grabbed one of the cakes on the table and popped it into his mouth. "Sansa is Joffrey's first wife. She is alive and has borne him children. By all rights, she is Queen and that would make you…perhaps an expensive concubine?"

Margaery stood up, her face turned red and her brown eyes turned nearly black with anger. She leaned in and whispered, in a quiet threat. "I have my own doubts as to whether the children Sansa has given birth to her are Joffrey's. And if my crown is threatened, Joffrey and all of Westeros will know whose seed I believe made those babes."

Sansa gasped in surprise and anger while Jaime's green eyes flashed back. Margaery quickly excused herself and practically ran to the front door while Sansa turned to the Jaime in disbelief before noticing there were at least 8 guards within earshot.

**Jaime's Bedroom**

Sansa softly giggled as Jaime fell on top of her, pinning her between the bed and his chest. He put a thumb on her lip, requesting she stay silent. She swirled her tongue around his thumb, lightly scraping her teeth against it. It was Jaime who let out a moan which caused Sansa to giggle again.

They heard the guards walking closer, their loud armor and heavy feet gave them enough warning to break apart and stand up.

One of the yellow haired guards asked if everything was alright and Jaime shook his head in the negative. "I'm afraid our beloved Queen drank too much wine at supper."

The guard looked confused but Jaime grabbed her hand, "She must walk it off. I'll personally escort her for a quick walk around the Palace." Sansa just giggled again, highly enjoying Jaime's desperation and feeling giddy about being with Jaime again. It took a few more moments of orders before the guards moved out of the way.

**The Mud Gate**

Sansa gasped and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt Jaime finish inside of her. She knew that wasn't supposed to happen but she couldn't seem to resist him. _Which had always been true, since their first kiss. _ The night still held some warmth in its breeze as Sansa moved to put her dress back on.

She moved over to the large open window overlooking the Bay. It was the he one she'd jumped out all those years before. _The one Jaime had rescued her from, the one that started everything. _

Sansa looked out over the Bay, vaguely commenting how few torches there were lighting up the Bay.

Jaime came up behind her, letting his hands rest against her hips as she leaned back against him. "Stannis ruined most of the ships and the outer gates around the side of Blackwater when he originally took the city. Flea Bottom was set on fire, killing thousands of whores and criminals and the Sept was in ruins when when finally returned to King's Landing. Those account for most of the lights in the dark nights."

Sansa's eyes continued to look out, "Should I feel guilty for that? So many people dead, so much damage done for a dead woman. But the truth was I was very much alive and now they are very much dead."

Jaime assured her there was nothing to feel guilty about. "There really were assassins that came after you. Do you remember how terrified you were when that man got into your room that night?"

"I remember how terrified you were then, but you know...I almost died here too. You saved my life twice."

Jaime didn't want to have the conversation right now but knew Sansa was going to make him have it either way. "You know you weren't scared at all that night I jumped from the window."

He told her he remembered it differently, "I didn't want you to jump certainly but I just never thought you would actually jump until right before you actually did."

"That was the worst night of my life...until that point. Father was dead, Joffrey had become so cruel. And then Bran and Rickon were dead. I felt like I was in hell and there was no way out."

"Because of Theon. A man you have now defended to me multiple times in the last few days."

Sansa gave him a knowing look. "Yes in part because of Theon. But I forgave you for your part in Father's death and for leaving Bran helpless to begin with."

"He lied to your brother about his intentions for returning to Pyke."

"You lied to me about Cersei."

"I tried to make it up to you. You know I regretted it."

Sansa shook her head. "You regretted the outcome after you realized the damage inflicted. But knowing you, you'd still do most of it the same."

"And Theon?"

"Theon regretted it as he was doing it. Knowing him, he'd do it all differently."

**Sansa's Bedchamber**

Sansa sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring of her neck and face. She lifted a hand to her head, trying to clear the fog left from her dream. She reached down to the table beside her and began leafing through her items. She breathed in when she reached the letter that Jon wrote her all those years ago. She'd held onto all this time as the one thing that connected her to Winterfell and to Sansa Stark.

She'd memorized it by now but still lit the candle beside the bed and read it again.

_"My Queen, it is with a heavy heart that I write you. It seems all evidence points to the youngest of the three Stark brothers being dead. Yet as I write to you, I feel as if I am a man of only one word. HOpe. I have no claim to Wintefell. I pray as I write this, Theon Greyjoy's head is resting outside the gates at Casterly Rock. He betrayed Robb, our brother, and killed two innocent sons."_

_The Wall is cold and far undermanned. We are in need of supplies and men in greater numbers than I can count. Yet, I know the King will need every man to fight in his own battle against the Stag. I think often of your safety & pray you are safe and well._

_Yours, Jon Snow."_

Sansa read and re-read the letter. Her heart beat faster every time her eyes looked over the words again. Oh gods. What if….

**Highgarden **

Cersei took another sip of wine as Willas continued with his poem about her beauty. His sonnet was thankfully interrupted by a messenger, claiming it was urgent. Willas quickly read the newly delivered letter. She watched as her husband's face turned both red and green at the same time before turning towards her.

"Sansa Stark is alive."

Cersei's cup clanged on the ground as the wolf began to bark in the distance. Willas shouted for Ice to be quiet as Cersei sat down on a nearby chair. After a moment of silence, Willas came closer to his wife and asked if she was feeling okay.

Cersei nodded, her blonde hair falling around her face. "I must go…I must go to King's Landing and help my son...and your sister."

**Jaime's Bedroom**

Jaime re-read the letter again and looked at Sansa skeptically.

"Just because he never mentioned Rickon or Bran by name doesn't mean anything."

Sansa insisted, "But Jon mentions Father and Robb and then refers to innocent sons. Why wouldn't he just call them by their names?"

Jaime warned Sansa, afraid she was buying into her far-fetched ideas. But Sansa continued. "He says, 'all evidence points to the youngest of the three Stark boys being dead', I assumed he meant Rickon but at the time Jon wrote this, Uncle Benjen was missing but there was still hope he was alive."

"Sansa…."

"Father was one of three sons. Jon was telling us Benjen was dead. Not Rickon."

"And Jon says he has no claim to Winterfell."

"Because of the Stark sense of being noble and loyal. He couldn't leave the Black to claim what could have been his."

Sansa shook her head again, "Yes that is what I thought too, but what if…if he didn't have a claim to Winterfell because a rightful heir was still alive."

"Sansa…"

"And you told me that there were Northern bannerman being called. Remember? You thought they were being called for me, but I didn't know anything about it. What if they were being called back for them, or at least one of them?"

Jaime felt himself getting louder in the dark, "Theon killed your younger brothers. Listen to yourself, how could either one of your brothers have survived that sort of attack."

Sansa swallowed harshly but with a large smile, "the same way I survived the fire at Casterly Rock."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Sorry this took so long. Thank you again for being patient with me and for your comments, follows, etc.  
**

**Tyrion's Apartments**

Sansa watched Tyrion's reaction to her theory. The dwarf's eyes narrowed as he took a sip of wine, clearly thinking through it. He re-read the crinkled letter several times before passing it back to Sansa.

"It would explain the rumors of bannerman in the North. But it creates many more questions than answers."

Sansa whispered, looking at the closed door to ensure they were alone. "What do you mean?"

Tyrion rubbed his brow, "Why since you received this letter, no one has heard a word about either one of your brothers ."

"Nobody heard a word about Theon or the children or me for years. If my brothers are at the Wall or being protected as I was, it is possible."

Tryion nodded, "but not probable. We get regular reports on _Daenerys Targaryen_. I know what guard my sister is sleeping with in Highgarden. I believe we would have heard something. Besides, why would Theon lie in the first place about killing your brothers. Why would he continue to lie?"

Sansa admitted she didn't know. "I nearly lost my mind in those dungeons when Theon was held there. I sobbed and screamed in front of him every time I visited him. And then when we were on the run or living in the Neck, he could have told me any day, any time."

"Exactly my point."

Sansa pressed her lips together in thought. "Cersei once told me the only thing men love more than their dicks was their pride."

Tyrion nearly spit out his drink, surprised by her frankness. Sansa continued, undaunted. "Until we ran from Casterly Rock, Theon was controlled by his pride. He liked that women thought him handsome and held himself as a Prince. When we lived in that inn, Theon told me about his father and the men from there. They all believed him loyal to House Stark and saw him as weak when he first returned to the Iron Islands."

Tyrion agreed, "yes and killing your brothers took care of both of those problems."

Sansa couldn't disagree. "But letting everyone think the boys had died would accomplish the same, wouldn't it? He would finally gain the acceptance of his men and his father. And he wouldn't have Bran and Rickon's blood on his eyes either."

Tyrion swirled the wine around in his cup,"Even great men will do almost anything to gain the acceptance of their father. Your brothers were, or perhaps are lucky. Lord Eddard Stark was different than Baleon Greyjoy and the great Tywin Lannister. He loved them because they were his sons, not because of their potential."

Sansa smiled sadly. "He was a truly great man. I always knew that to be true but the older I get the rarer I realize he was."

"I think some men are born incapable of loving their children and others just become incapable over time. Then there is of course those rare ones like your father and grandfather who manage to make their children's lives better, not worse."

Sansa bit her lip for a moment, afraid to ask the next question. "Which do you believe Jaime is?"

Tyrion looked at her for a moment let out a small smile, "Jaime is more capable of love and selflessness than anyone else in our family. For whatever that is worth."

Sansa let out a bark of laughter as Tyrion waddled away.

**The Red Keep Garden**

Jaime groaned as Sansa's hand continued to travel down his britches. She "shushed" him twice, warning him to keep quiet or "else." The trees were blocking anyone from seeing their figures but it wouldn't stop them from hearing them if they got too close.

"Or else what?" he dared as the back of his hand traveled the skin peeking out above the top of her dress.

A familiar voice filled in the blank, "Or else someone will hear sounds typically made my mating pigs and decide to inspect what the noises were." Jaime opened his mouth in shock to see his sister standing over them while Sansa jumped to her feet and asked what Cersei was doing here.

Cersei made a bemused giggle, "A dead woman asks me what I'm doing at my son's Castle?"

Sansa rolled her eyes as Jaime stood up. Cersei gave her brother the once over while Jaime's eyes narrowed looking at her.

"Cersei what are you doing here? " asked Jaime.

The blonde let out another chuckle. "I had to come back to King's Landing. After all, my son has two wives and two children now to consider. Whatever decisions he makes now will affect our entire Kingdom. He needs me to help him make the choices that must be made."

**Tyrion's Solar **

Jaime let the cool night air wash over him. He believed he'd see Cersei again but assumed it would be years from now at Tommen's wedding or after their father's death. He thought about her often but not like he for so many years. He didn't long for her touch as he had before. Instead he wished her to be at peace, in the way she never had been before.

He heard Sansa calling his name and quickly walked back into the living apartments.

**Cersei's Apartments**

Sansa walked through the apartments and suddenly felt as if she stepped back in time. Back to a time where she had been so naive. A time when Knights were good, the King was honorable, Joffrey was sweet, and her family was alive and well. It felt like a swift kick in the gut.

Cersei ordered the guards to wait outside.

Once the men left the room, Cersei's whispered "These should have been your chambers, you know? These are the Queen's Official Chambers. "

Sansa asked why Margeary hadn't moved in here after her wedding.

"The Good Queen Sansa, the martyred Stark and Tully daughter was to live here. The people of King's Landing didn't exactly approve the marriage. Her marriage to Joffrey was too quick, too incestuous." She let the words hang in the air without a hint of irony. Sansa raised an eyebrow.

Cersei smirked, "She was to marry Joffrey's…uncle. But instead she flung herself at the widower King before the ashes were cool in your room at Casterly Rock."

Sansa had enough. "Why are you here?"

Cersei turned serious. " Between us we have six children. Your children can claim rights to the North, Riverrun, and perhaps the Vale. They, along with my children are heirs to the Crownlands, the Stormlands, and the Westerlands. Then my youngest son will be the heir to the Reach."

Sansa couldn't hide her annoyance, "Yes that was true while you were in Highgarden as well. So why are you here?"

Cersei shrugged playfully. "I am here to ensure the people I love are safe."

Sansa realized this was a pointless conversation and turned to leave, "You are here for yourself. You miss the game, the thrill of power and possible death. You miss getting the better of someone before they best you. But Cersei, I'm afraid you've missed the point."

"Oh yes and what does that mean?"

Sansa looked at the woman for a long time, "The only people still playing your game are those who are not important enough to matter."

**The Stables**

Sansa laughed as Hanna squealed. The little girl touched the horse's mane again and squealed more when she made contact. Like always, the little girl was fearless and loved to take in everything. Sansa had always thought the little girl inherited some odd mixture of Ayra and Cersei. Both were fearless and stubborn as was her daughter.

Hendrick was content to watch Hanna have her fun. He was quieter, more reserved. She looked back as Jaime lifted Hendrick into the air and put him on his shoulders.

Jaime didn't know where Theon had ventured to but was glad the man had left the apartment and given he and Sansa some time with his hovering or interference.

**Joffrey's Chambers **

Jaime walked in, annoyed to be summoned by Joffrey at this hour of the night. He felt his sword on the side of his hip as he rounded the corner to Joffrey's official living quarters. He slowed his steps when he saw Margaery standing beside Joffrey. The brunette's hair was messy and unkempt and her face was stained with a red handprint. Her green dress was ripped in several places and her eyes were downcast.

Jaime did a slight bow and asked, "what does my King need?" without taking his eyes off the girl. When Joffrey didn't respond, Jaime met his glare. The King's eyes blazed fire, much deeper and darker than Cersei's every did. "Uncle, I told Margaery of my decision on the State of my marriage., which I was to inform the Small Councel of later today."

Jaime cocked an eyebrow as Joffrey explained, "I told the Lady Tyrell that although I loved her very much she had been unable to bear my a child. And Sansa as my first wife had given me a son already and a daughter."

Jaime felt his throat tighten as Joffrey glared at him and continued. "However this…Lady insists that Sansa has borne me the same number of children she has. She says the seed that took root in Sansa's belly was not mine, but instead was yours."

Jaime opened his mouth to claim shock and deny everything until Joffrey opened his mouth again. "I would advise you not to lie about these sorts of things. I've already had another witness come forward who confirms what she said.

Jaime felt his throat tighten as Joffrey's eyes bore into his.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19-Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments you've left. They are incredibly motivating and appreciated!**

**Cersei's Apartments **

Cersei screamed at the guards, demanding to know why she wasn't allowed to leave her chambers. The guards remained silent even after she began throwing cups and goblets at their heads.

**The Dungeon of the Red Keep**

Theon blinked again, begging his eyes to make out a shape or a shadow. He'd been here for hours: chained to the wall without light or food. The only sound was water dripping from the ceiling and plinking onto the floor with an echo. The bones in his chest ached from the beating the Kingsguard had given them.

He closed his eyes trying to find sleep, realizing there was nothing else to be done.

**Tyrion's Apartments**

Sansa instructed the cook to leave the soup in the pot, promising everyone else would return soon. _I know better. Something is terribly wrong. Jaime and Tyrion had been gone for hours. Theon had never come back from the trip this morning. _

_Joffrey wasn't holding court today. There was no meeting of the small council meeting today. Yet none of them had returned. _

Sansa heard the door clank and turned in relief. Sansa felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw a familiar She trembled when Petyr Baelish's grey eyes met hers. As he bowed low, Sansa noticed his hair and beard were more grey than black now.

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked as the man's eyes sparkle. Petyr took sure steps towards her and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. Sansa slapped his hand away and took a step back. "I asked you what you were doing here."

Petyr smiled wider causing Sansa to shiver.

**Joffrey's Apartments**

Joffrey walked from one side of his bed to the other. The redness on Margery's face had faded into the first signs of bruises. Joffrey yelled at Margery, demanding an answer. When the young girl sobbed instead, Joffrey walked over and punched the girl in her jaw.

Jaime didn't turn away when he saw the girl fall backwards. The girl gathered herself long enough to mutter, "I saw them in the hallway…they were standing close."

They'd been doing this for hours: Joffrey would demand some other story or proof that he and Sansa had fucked. The stories had ranged to how close they danced to a third-hand tale of Jaime taking desserts to Sansa in her room. It was all explainable at this point, so long as Joffrey let him explain…and so long as the other witness didn't provide anymore scandalous than what Margeary had said.

**The Dungeon**

Theon remained quiet as he eyes burned from the sudden light of a torch. He remained quiet, letting his eyes adjust. He saw a large shadow holding a torch, then a smaller one. After securing the small prisoner to a close wall, the man with the torch left. The quiet lasted a few moments before the small man said his name.

"Tyrion? The Imp? Is that you?"

Tyrion confirmed it was. "Seems you and I have been implicated in hiding the treasonous act."

Theon said nothing for a moment. "Which treasonous act is it?"

Tyrion let the blackness wash over, "Take your pick. The charges I heard were: kidnapping the wife of a King, hiding a treasonous act from the King, and claiming a bastard as a rightful heir. But after I was hit by the wooden sticks a few times, I stopped paying attention their words.

"What about Sansa and the children?"

Silence hung in the cold air.

**Joffrey's Apartments**

Joffrey asked the question again. "Baelish told me you knew that you plotted with Theon Greyjoy and Tyrion to make it appear as though Sansa died."

Jaime hoped his laughter sounded sincere, "And how was Baelish to know?"

Joffrey clinched his jaw and warned "Uncle Jamie" that he was "asking the questions here."

"He swore to the Seven he watched you kiss her before Sansa and Theon mounted a horse and rode off." Joffrey began making accusations so quickly that Jaime didn't have time to respond,

"Baelish told me you kissed her when she left." "

It always did seem odd how you happened to be so near the assassin that came after Sansa."

"Is that why you were so eager to escort Sansa to Casterly Rock on my wedding night?"

"You were always looking at her." "I do remember that odd speech you made when you gave us our wedding presents, is that because you had been inside of her?"

Jaime's eyes narrowed as he asked what happens now, " that I've been falsely accused as has your wife?"

Joffrey's eyes glistened with delight. "Now we have a trial. I will decide who is lying to me and who still has my trust."

**Cersei's Apartments **

Cersei swallowed a cup of wine and leaned against the wall. She jerked up and threw her door open, fully expecting the five guards standing there. She was drunk and scared but put on a bravado as if nothing was wrong.

"If I cannot leave, I am demanding the rest of my possessions be brought to me."

"Possessions?"

Cersei took another sip of her wine, "Yes I brought two carriages. The rest of my belongings have been taken care to one of the guest chambers along the far side of the Castle. I have dressing gowns, jewels and my beloved pet. They are being cared for my servants."

The guards whispered to each other for a moment until the older man nodded. "We will bring your things but no servants are allowed."

Cersei gave the man a smile and thanked him.

**Tyrion's Apartments **

Sansa reached under Tyrion's bed, finding the dagger she knew would be there. It was small but sturdy. She grabbed one of her older dresses and ripped some fabric from the sleeve, then wrapped the material around the dagger. She took a ribbon from her hair and wrapped the covered dagger against her thigh. She let her dress fall back down to the floor.

_Something was terribly wrong. She'd tried to calm herself but this felt like the day her father was taken prisoner. The day Arya went missing. The day her entire life began to changed. _She walked back to the room to see her children playing on the floor.

_ No matter what, I will not make the mistakes of Father did. My children will survive and so will I ._

**Joffrey's Apartments**

Jaime's eyes scanned the room again. There were close to thirty guards in the room, sworn to protect the Crown. Most he recognized by face, if not name. Four Kingsguards were standing at attention around Joffrey, two had left hours ago on some secret mission, and one lie on the floor.

Jaime looked down at the body of Loras Tyrell. His eyes open wide and his mouth caked with dried blood. The boy had tried to kill him, take him on man-to-man. It had been a quick fight. Jaime had been ready to kill someone for hours now, waiting until Joffrey commanded his death. When the order to Loras came, Jaime was ready. Twice their swords met with a clang before Jaime struck the sword through Loras' throat.

His eyes shifted to Margaery who was sitting down on the floor staring at the body of her brother. _Her face wears the expression that Sansa's did that night in the Tower. _ He heard the door open and slowly turned his head, surprised to see his father in between Ser Meryn Trant and Balon Swann. As his father came closer, he could tell Tywin had a limp and his armor lacked its usual luster. His father's face had a large gash over one eye, with crimson still oozing from it.

Joffrey sneared as his grandfather came closer. "Grandfather, so glad you found your way here."

Tywin said nothing as he came closer. Jaime watched his father's eyes roam the room.

Joffrey laughed gleefully. "Grandfather, as Hand of the King, you must help me solve a problem."

Tywin bowed down low. His voice had an air of trepidation, "Your Grace, I am always at your service."

Joffrey's eyes flashed anger, "Very well then. I have two witnesses who claim that my wife is a whore…that the twins she bore were that of my Uncle Jaime's. Yet, he has claimed innocence. He was able to defend his honor in a battle with Ser Loras."

Tywin's head wipped around towards his eldest son. _Very un-Father like to show surprise on his face. Silence crackled around the room as Jaime watched his father decide which story he would go with._

**Cersei's Apartments**

Cersei laid back against the pillows of her bed. She stroked the fur of Ice's coat. Ice sniffed the air again and whimpered again. The morning sun stood high in the sky and her head ached. Her stomach growled in hunger, having not eaten for over a day.

She could hear the town below was alive with bustle. It sounded like the morning of the King's Name Day or the commoners vying for position during a Tournament. It was loud and obnoxious and made her uneasy.

Cersei brushed her blonde hair out of her face and re-ran the options she had through her head.

**Tywin's Apartments**

Sansa could hear the roar of people yelling in excitement. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to stop the goose-bumps on her arms. _They sound like they did when Father was beheaded. _

Sansa put down Hanna who'd finally fallen asleep. She walked over to the door and opened it. "I am sorry to bother you, but can you tell me what is going on today? Is there some good tidings that have made their way through the City? " The guards said nothing as Sansa put her hand on her hip and stood there waiting on an answer.

Finally the fat one spoke up, "There is to be a public execution now and then a banquet tonight."

Sansa thought that sounded odd and her face clearly showed confusion. The brown headed guard stepped in. "There is a new Hand of the King. Today he was anointed and tonight there is a feast in his honor."

"Who is the new Hand?"

"Lord Petyr Baelish," answered the brown haired boy again.

Sansa felt a lightheaded when she asked why Tywin Lannister was no longer Hand.

"M'am, Tywin Lannister was beheaded this morning at the Sept."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your comments and favorites/follows. They are appreciated!  
**

**CHAPTER 20 **

**Cersei's Apartments **

Cersei looked at Ice and wondered if he would understand what she needed him to do. She'd written the letter carefully, tying the parcel to his back paw and the vials of liquid to his fur. The dog lifted his head again and sniffed the air, his hair standing at attention. She knew Joffrey was hosting some sort of feast, the usual five guards outside had dwindled to three.

She commanded Ice to sit in the corner, where he was partially hidden by shadows. She grabbed a large vase and threw it on the floor several times. When the vase burst, she screamed loudly and fell onto the ground. A second later several of the men ran into the room towards her. Cersei yelled for Ice to go. In the commotion, most of the men hadn't even noticed the dog leaving.

**The Dungeon**

Jaime felt his way along the cold and damp walls and clung to his sword with the other hand. He could still smell the blood of Preston Greenfield on his sword. Joffrey had left to oversee his father's beheading. _My son is killing my father. That will surely be a verse in a ballad. A shitty ballad about brothers fucking sisters and a dwarf losing his virginity to a prostitute and me falling in love with my son's betrothed. Gods that ballad will be sung in only the most ill-reputed whore houses and taverns. _

Jaime lost his train of thought as he stumbled, coming across something with his foot. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized Theon's voice yelling at him.

**Tyrion's Chambers**

Sansa heard the barking of a dog and sat up. Hanna's ears perked up and Hendrick's eyes got wide as the sounds became louder. _That is not a dog…that is a wolf. _She heard several deep moans and ran to the door throwing it open. There were a group of guards standing around with swords pointed at a large wolf baring its teeth and snarling. Two men were on the ground, one with blood spurting from his hand and another helping him.

She gasped and yelled Ice's name before realizing it. The wolf turned towards her, cocked his head in a question and ran towards her. Sansa fell back as the wolf knocked her backwards and began licking her face. Sansa quickly got to her feet and slammed the door shut behind her, throwing several chairs against it for an added barrier.

**The Dungeon**

Jaime's eyes adjusted quickly as Jaime finally lit the torch. The dragon skulls created odd shadows against the hall. Theon and Tyrion were a moment behind him, their legs still sore from the chains and lack of movement.

The sounds from the Great Hall were growing louder as they moved higher up in the dungeon. The three moved into the skull of one of the larger dragon skulls and sat down to take a rest.

Jaime pulled two swords and a dagger under the jaw bone of the dragon and gave one to each man. He pulled out a jug of water with bread from the same spot. "I know you both are hungry and we need to wait a while, until the guards are more drunk or whoring themselves out."

Tyrion and Theon gratefully took the food and began to eat.

"So tell us brother, what is the plan?"

Jaime took a piece of bread, "We get Sansa, the children, Cersei, and Margery. Then we get the hell out of King's Landing."

"Margaery? You practically spit on her when she walks by."

"Loras Tyrell is dead. As are three other Kingsguard members. Joffrey had Father killed this morning and has named Petyr Baelish Hand of the King."

The dwarf chocked on his water. Jaime quickly filled them in on the last few days.

**Tyrion's Chambers**

Sansa felt her stomach churn with nervousness. She did one final look around the room. The clothes she was to wear were laid under her bed, hidden to any prying eyes. The children were in a heavy sleep thanks to one drop of Essense of Nightshade each. She opened the door to the outside and felt better when she saw only seven guards as opposed to the usual ten.

She smiled politely, the way her mother had taught her and asked the men if they would care for any soup or wine. All of them declined at first but Sansa insisted. "I've made it myself seeing as how I have no cook. I made the soup to celebrate Lord Baelish's promotion to Hand and to apologize for the way my dog behaved earlier."

One of the guards, with an odd accent asked why she would care about Baelish's promotion.

Sansa held up the bowl of soup, "Petyr Baelish came to see me as his family and mine are close. He grew up with the Tullys, my mother's family, and he is now married to my aunt Lysa. And as Hand to my husband, I could not be more pleased."

The elder guardsman seemed satisfied and took the first bowl. _The clean bowl. _He ate heartedly and thanked her. She smiled sweetly, praying to any gods that would hear her for this work. She offered the men cups of wine and handed over several bottles before excusing herself to retire for the night. She felt the knife against her leg, tied tightly with ribbon. She told herself that she'd given them just enough to make them sleep for several days.

She quickly ran into the bedroom, stripping off her gown and throwing a white tunic of Tyrion's and the smallest britches of Jaime's she could find. She ran to the window, looking down in the darkness waiting for Cersei's signal. Realizing she still had time, she placed her hair into one of Tyrion's caps. As she readjusted her hair, she realized her hair was nearly the color of Hanna's. _In a few more months the dye would be completely faded out and back to the color nature made it_. She trembled when she reminded herself not to make plans that far off.

**The Stables **

Cersei inhaled the smell of blood as the guard laying on the ground. _Father and Jaime always said there was nothing more satisfying than a man dying at your hand. _She pulled the dagger of the man's chest, shifting her feet several times as she tried to lift the heavy metal from the large man's heart. She took the dagger, wiping it against the straw to clean off the warm blood.

Cersei looked down at the dress she wore. It was one of her maid's dresses, a sage green cotton material which was far too big for her. The material was itchy felt rough to the touch. Her blonde hair was pulled back and hidden under a veil of material, as was custom for a widow in Ashford.

Cersei ventured through the straw and past the horses until she caught sight of the ravens cages. There were dozens of birds, cramped into the cages. Most of them were asleep or quiet, only a few squawked at her.

She quickly tied her notes to the birds she needed. Then she quickly began releasing as many cages as she could get open until all of cages were open . Soon the stables were filled with dozens of birds trying to escape. She quickly ran back the way she came, not bothering to look back at the dead man or the sea of birds flying around.

**The Red Keep Gardens**

"What in the hell is that?' Theon whispered as they hid in the shadows of the trees. Jaime and Tryion looked up to the blackened sky filled. The swirls of dark wings grew thicker as more birds passed overhead. They could hear faint sounds of squawks over the crowd attending the feast.

Jaime summarized, "Someone doesn't wish for us to have access to the outside world."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Or someone wants to get a message out and is worried their raven will get shot down. This way there are so many, it would be difficult to kill the right one."

Theon guessed it was Joffrey but Tyrion disagreed. He whispered, "Perhaps Baleish but Joffrey is far too stupid to actually think of this himself."

Jaime shushed them both. "Look we have to get everyone out of here. Who gives a shit about the ravens? The raves are almost all gone and nobody else has seemed to notice them."

Tyrion and Theon both said they were ready.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your continued comments. The story still has a little more to go. Sorry it has been so long for an update!

**CHAPTER 21**

**Tyrion's Apartments**

Sansa felt her lip tremble. Instead of the load roars of men joking outside of her room, she only heard a few voices, from the courtyard festivities were most likely winding down by now. She ran over to window again, hoping to see Cersei's figure in the shadows of the torches.

_She should have been here hours ago. If any of those men outside were still breathing, they'd been awake in a few hours. As would the children who wouldn't be near as quiet then as they were now. And Jaime and Theon were still in the dungeons. _She didn't have time to wait around anymore.

_Perhaps Cersei was unable to escape from her rooms or had been caught afterwards?_ She heard the door open and felt her breath catch as the chairs and a moved lightly. _There would be no way Cersei would able to open that door. It had to be a man..or men.  
_

She reminded herself to breathe as her hand reached into the waistband of her pants. The knife she'd tied there was still secured.

**The Gardens**

Theon watched as Jaime slipped into the darkness, heading to find Sansa and the children. The dwarf had left several minutes before headed towards the western towers. He saw a figure move towards a bush close to him. His heart raced as he slowly crept towards the bushes. He drew his sword and quickly stabbed at the branches several times.

He heard a screech and moved backwards. A moment later a green dress poked out followed by an odd figure holding something in its hand. He saw the dagger in enough time to jump back. The veiled figure came further out of the bush and tried to stab him again. It was then he grabbed the figure and pulled off the veil.

His eyes recognized the woman. She was older than he remembered her looking, but still beautiful. "Cersei Lannister...uhhh Your Majesty?"

She looked at him for a moment before he put his hand up to his chest to identify himself. "Theon Greyjoy."

She looked at him, her head cocking to one side in a familiar glance.

They'd met before, at Winterfell. But that had been years before. Back then, he'd been a warden of the North, a brother to the Starks, and stranger to his own people. Of course back then, she'd been Queen to her drunken king and a lover to her twin brother.

He'd known she was at Casterly Rock when he was a prisoner but she'd never paid him a visit during her stay. They both seem to take a few seconds, lost in a wash of emotions and memories. She brushed the dirt and sap from her dress. "How did you get out of the dungeon?"

"Jaime. He rescued me and your brother."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. Okay, where is he now?" When Theon didn't answer her directly, she looked towards the Red Keep's walls. Her eyes squinted with a question. "There is a great feast in the Hall. Do you know what the celebration is for?"

Theon's eyes grew wide. _Oh gods she doesn't know yet. _

**The Red Keep**

Jaime slid along the wall, knowing he needed to be as discreet as he could be. He could see the south corridor wall no longer had lighted torches. _Good. The Lannister men were following the orders he'd given earlier._

He peeked around the corner, surprised to see no guard around the corner. _What a bunch of pussies, leaving their posts for some town whore and soured wine. Knowing Baelish, it was probably his whores and his idea to give the guards the night off. _

He hurried down the corridor, then came to the steps that lead to different hallways. He took the one to the left and hid behind a column. The front door to Tryion's apartments were beyond the breezeway, lit by torches. He squinted, not spotting a single guard standing near the door. As he walked closer, he saw the guards armor shinning off the floor. He counted five men, their limbs overlapping each other's torsos. Two were dead, their skin turning translucent and their eyes were wide open. The others weren't dead but weren't moving either. There were several pools of blood several feet away from the group of men. Jaime quickly grabbed their swords and threw them off the breezeway into the dark night below. He ran to the door and tried to open it, finding the door appeared to be jammed.

He knocked softly than more loudly. He leaned closer into the door and whispered Sansa's name, trying to get the door to budge. He only found resistance from the other side. Jaime strained to push the door open for several minutes before the door buckled and finally gave.

**Margaery's Chamber**

Tyrion waddled into the solar, the fragrance of lilies and rose petals causing his nostrils to flare. Finally, Margaery appeared dressed in a golden monstrosity of a gown. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with pieces coming out in several places. Her face was a mixture of green and sickly yellow bruises, and her eyes were half swollen from crying.

"My lady," he bowed.

She nodded, acknowledging his presence before asking her ladies to leave her alone with Tyrion. "I am sorry about your brother."

Margaery didn't seem to acknowledge his words. Instead she asked why he was here.

"We have to get you out of here. Now."

**Tyrion's Apartments**

Sansa held onto Jaime's neck whispering words he didn't understand. Her hair was messy and hidden under a hat. She looked small and scared, in his and Tyrion's clothes. Her cheeks were stained pink. _She'd been crying. _He knew she wanted to ask about the men outside so instead he told her that they didn't have a moment to waste.

"Sansa, where are the children?"

She quickly lead them to children's sleeping figures, bundled up. "Cersei was suppose to bring a rope and help get the children down through the window in the solar." Jaime shook his head, "I had a similar idea. Theon…" His voice trailed off looking at the oddly hidden body part under the bed.

"Sansa what happened?" It was then he noticed the rip on the side of the shirt Sansa was wearing and the deep stain on the pants near her knee.

He looked further under the bed and gulped again. "Is that?"

"Yeah" she said weakly.

"Petyr was here and he tried to um…" Her hand shook. "He was drunk and he called me a whore. He said he knew what we were planning. He said that…he just kept saying that he'd convinced Joffrey to stay married to Margaery. And that now that he was Hand and married to my aunt and he grabbed me and…

Jaime's face became an angry red with worry. "Did he?"

Sansa shook her head violently. "No. I had the knife and he um…I cut and he yelled and so I cut again."

Jaime looked back and asked where Petyr was now.

"I don't know. I cut... and he ran out. There was a lot of blood and he was bleeding and yelling."

**The Mud Gate**

Tyrion grimaced as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped for a moment, knowing he was near the Mud Gate. Despite the darkness of the hour, the torches carried plenty of light for the gate to be visible. His neck craned until he saw it. _Not it, him._

The great and wise Tywin Lannister sat straight on the iron stick. Tyrion let out a ragged breath. It was a sound of both sorrow and relief. Tyrion gave the head one more moment before he turned, looking for the guards he knew would be positioned somewhere nearby.

Lannister guards. Guards whose loyalty now lay with Jaime.

**Outside the Stables**

Jaime felt himself breathe a little easier when he saw the shadow of his brother getting closer.

"The Tyrell girl would rather be a Queen for a week than live as a Lady of one of the most noble families for the rest of her years."

Jaime shrugged; it was truly no great loss. They wanted to take Margaery with them to ensure Willis Tyrell would help their escape. Currently, Tommen and the new Tyrell heir were in Highgarden now. And considering Cersei's delightful demeanor they couldn't be sure how much Willis would want to help his wife out.

"Theon was to get Cersei but according to Sansa she was planning to escape on her own."

Tyrion huffed and asked if everything else was okay. Jaime nodded, "We've got to get going soon. Oh and Sansa castrated Petyr Baelish." Tyrion's eyes grew larger as Jaime continued, "I don't actually know if castration is the correct word but I've certainly seen more of Baelish's manhood than I ever hoped to."

Tyrion looked around, ensuring they were still alone. "I spoke to Pyser Hill. He has assured me all eighty Lannister men under his control were accounted for and would leave out of the mud gate within the hour."

Jaime nodded, "Good. Martyn Clegane's troops have already left, the torches were out when I went get Sansa."

**The Red Keeps' Garden**

Cersei shivered as the guards surrounded she and Theon. There had to be a dozen of them. Most were young and drunk but they all had swords. Big swords. She saw Joffrey walk towards them. He seemed sober, his walk steady and his eyes boring into hers.

"Mother, whatever are you doing out this late at night?" She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as Joffrey's large hand grabbed her mouth and begun squeezing it her jaw. He warned her to choose her words carefully, "for I would hate to cut out my own mother's tongue."

"Joffrey, please listen to me. I am worried about you and…"

Cersei winced as she felt the slap across her face. She felt the sour taste of blood her mouth and stood there frozen. "Mother you have seen the way Grandfather behaved at his beheading. He was trembling, I truly thought he would wet himself. For a brave lion, he put on a poor display." Theon steadied her with his arm.

Cersei's eyes grew wide. "I killed him for knowing what you and Uncle Jaime did. And what my whore of a wife and Uncle Jaime did. Tell me, dear mother. What would you have me do to you knowing what a traitorous whore you were to my father, King Robert?, and what a traitorous whore you were to me."


End file.
